Flight of Fantasy
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Prue and Piper decide to treat Phoebe to a trip to Disneyland for her 25th,everything is great.That is until a demon decides to ruin everything,and send them INTO one of the rides.Can they figure it out before its too late & before one or all get kil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

"Piper?"

"Bathroom."

Prue made her way across the hall to where Piper was. "Piper. Are you ready?"

"Prue relax. Would you."

"Piper. She's is going to want to come with us if you don't hurry up."

"Ok. I'm done, now let's go before she wakes up from all your yelling."

"I was not yelling."

"Whatever, come on." Piper said as she pulled at Prues arm.

* * *

Phoebe woke and heard silence throughout the Manor. Turning over to her back she looked up at her ceiling. She knew her sisters were downstairs. She wasn't sure though if she wanted to get up. She had always dreaded this day. What was it about a person 25th birthday that made you feel like your world was collapsing? Maybe it was the way her sisters had been rubbing it in her face. The whole _'Phoebe your gonna be half way to 50.'_ Or maybe it was just her. Wow half way to 50. She remembered looking back on her youth and thinking how old people that were 25 were.

She got out of bed knowing what would greet her downstairs. Birthday wishes, hugs and kisses. Usually she was all set for another birthday. But his year just seemed different somehow.

She pulled her robe around her as she made her way down the stairs. As she passed by a family picture of her Grams, Mother and the three sisters she stopped momentarily. "Love you." She said as she ran her hand over her Grams and Mum.

She continued down the steps and to the kitchen only to find it empty. Making her way through the bottom of the Manor she wondered where her sisters could have disappeared too. She sat on the couch wondering and somewhat worrying, about where her sisters could be. Leaning back into the couch she closed her eyes once again thinking of the day ahead of her.

Several hours later she was woken from the light sleep she had fallen into.

"Prue you do it."

"No way she'll kill me. You do it."

"Oh and you don't think she will kill me any less?"

"Well you always have been closer to her."

"What ever."

"Umm guys."

"Piper you do it."

"No way you."

"Ok as the oldest I order you to do it."

"You can not order me around."

'Yeah I can."

"Guys! Hello." Phoebe yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Phoebe just a minute." Prue snapped at her.

"Don't yell at her."

"Hey she is not the topic at hand here. I say you tell her."

"Augh you are hopeless." Piper called back to her.

"Ok enough!" Phoebe yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You come in here and start yelling at each other from the moment you walk in the door, and today of all days. I get up and you aren't here. No note, no nothing. I can't believe you two." Phoebe yelled at them, "With the lives we lead, with demons and warlocks always trying to kill us you just take off like that." She continued before she stormed from the living room and headed up stairs to her own room.

Prue and Piper looked at each other realizing that their plan had completely and utterly backfired.

"Room?"

"Yup." Piper said in reply, as they both made their way to the stairs and their little sister.

Knocking on her door the slowly opened the door. "Phoebs." Piper said as they stepped into the room

"Leave me alone."

"No can do." Prue said as she bounced on Phoebes bed.

"Look I don't wanna talk about it, so just go away." Phoebe said as she lay on her bed not turning over to look at her sisters.

Piper looked at Prue, "What don't you wanna talk about Phoebe? The fight that Prue and I had?"

"No." she whispered out.

"Honey wants wrong?" Prue asked as she ran her hand over her sister head brushing the hair from her face.

"Nothing. Just let me alone for a bit. Please."

Prue looked up at Piper. "Ok honey. But we're sorry if we upset you." Prue said as she got off the bed. Bending down she placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday little one."

"Yeah Phoebs were sorry." Piper said as she bent down and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "Happy Birthday baby girl."

Drifting off to sleep she was soon looking at a picture of herself and Prue. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It was the night if her fifth birthday.

_"And sure enough, with happy thoughts, faith and trust, and a liberal sprinkling of pixie dust, away flew the pirate ship through the skies till the gangplank was run our to the Darlings' nursery windowsill._

_But now that they had arrived, the Lost Boys did not want to stay, 'We've sort of decided to stick with Pan.' They said._

_So Wendy, John and Michael waved good-bye as Peter Pan's ship sailed off through the sky, taking with them the Lost Boys, home to Never Land, where they still live today."_

_Prue closed the book as she looked down at her baby sister._

_"Prue?"_

_"Yes honey."_

_"Will I ever grow up? Or will I be young forever like Peter Pan?"_

_Prue looked at Phoebe. Such innocents, she thought. "In your heart Phoebe you will always be young. And I hope you never grow up." Prue told her as she tucked the sheets around her. "Happy Birthday my baby girl." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on Phoebes forehead. Leaving her little sister to her dreams of being young forever._

Phoebe awoke from her sleep as she remembered that night. "You said I'd never grow up Prue. What happened?"

* * *

"Piper maybe we should tell her before dinner. I mean she's totally bummed out about her birthday."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. Who would have thought we would see the day when Phoebe Halliwell didn't want to celebrate her birthday."

"Look it's still early. I mean we just had lunch. Lets go get her ass out of bed and tell her."

"Ok and we tell her together."

"Deal." Prue agreed. 'I still can't believe it."

"What?"

"Our baby girl is 25. I remember reading her Peter Pan every night when she was little. On the night of her fifth birthday I will always remember her asking me if she would ever grow up. I told her no she wouldn't. Now here she is all grown up."

Piper could see the distress on her big sisters face and went behind her wrapping her arms around her locking them in the front so she couldn't get away. "Our baby will always be young at heart Prue. And no matter what her age is she will always be that young baby girl that we helped raise."

Prue set her head back on Pipers shoulder, "I know." She said as she closed her eyes holding on to the thoughts of her sister, young and carefree.

Phoebe walked down the stairs and saw Prue and Piper in the doorway to the kitchen. Curious as to what the quiet sister moment was about she walked in their direction. "Hey Guys."

Prue opened her eyes and pulled Phoebe towards her.

Phoebe was taken back by Prues sudden movement but quickly melted into the hug she was getting from her big sister.

"Umm guys what's going on?" Phoebe asked as she looked to Piper behind her as she heard a quiet cry from Prue.

Prue stepped back from the embrace and wiped away the tear that was threatening to fall.

"Prue? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister with concern

"Oh our big sister is just getting all sentimental." Piper said as she placed her arm over Prues shoulder.

"Oh Ok." Phoebe looked hesitant, not completely believing Piper.

"Ok let's do this." Prue said as she took Phoebe by the hand and led her to the living room. Sitting her sister down on the couch She stood in front of her with Piper. "Ok Phoebe we were going wait to do this at dinner, but we wanted you to enjoy your birthday. Our little scene earlier was just part of the act that we came up with to do this. But we can see that you're a bit down about this birthday so we thought we would do this now and then we can spend the rest of the day together doing whatever you want."

"Ok." Phoebe said as she looked up at her sisters with caution.

"So we bought you a present, that we thought that you would enjoy this year. We know that you aren't really looking forward to 25 so we thought that this might help you hold on to your youth a little longer." Piper said as they handed her an envelope

Phoebe took the envelope as she maintained the lock on her sisters' eyes. Looking down finally she carefully opened up the envelope.

"Oh you guys. This is." Phoebe couldn't get out the words as she pulled out the tickets before her.

"There's three there because you don't honestly think you are going without us do you?" Piper said. "We want to spend three days with our baby girl in the Happiest Place on Earth."

"A place where you can still be young. Forever and ever." Prue added

"I can't believe you two. This is the best present ever." She said as she stood and hugged her sisters.

On the table lay three, three day passes to Disneyland, where age does not matter. For no matter what your age, it's a place where you can be a kid again, a place where everyone can be young and carefree.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later the Jeep pulled in front of the Disneyland Hotel. Its sculpted trees and many lights got Phoebe more excited then she had been during the whole drive down.

As a bellboy grabbed their bags, they walked into the large lobby. Everywhere it seemed a symbol of the famous mouse ears. Phoebe spotted the little store to her right and started to head for it right away.

"No way Phoebs. First we check in and then we check out the rest of the hotel." Prue said as she pulled her sister by the arm.

"But Prue.." Phoebe whined

"Stop it or we go home young lady." Prue tried to say in a serious tone, but the smile on her face gave her away.

"Ok." Phoebe gave in and tucked her arm through her sisters as they walked up to the check in counter.

"Reservation for Halliwell." Piper said as she smiled over at her two sisters. She was so happy that everything was turning out just the way Prue and her had planned. To make Phoebe realize that just because she's 25, doesn't mean that the kid in her had gone.

"Yes, we have you in a for three. Did you need a rollaway bed Miss Halliwell?"

"No, the two beds will be fine. Thank you."

"Ok. You are in tower 'B' which is the one out the doors to your left. On the eleventh floor. Everything you need is listed in the hotel pamphlet included with your keys. If you require anything further please feel free to contact our concierge desk. They are open 24hr a day. Enjoy your stay at the Disneyland Hotel."

"Thank you we will." Piper said as she took the small packet he had given her and left with her sisters.

--- ----

"Ok this is so cool. Check out this view Prue." Phoebe said as she stood in front of the large sliding glass doors.

"Phoebs can you please not stand so close."

"Oh come on Prue. It's perfectly safe. Besides, if I fall, you can use your powers to guide me to a safe landing. Like the pool."

"Oh yeah like we can explain that." Piper said as she came from the other room. "You know if this is a standard room. I would hate to see a suite." As she walked over to Phoebe by the window,

"Wow this_ is_ a great view." Piper said as she looked down over the courtyard. Right below them was the pirate ship from Peter Pan that rested against the pool that was shaped like Mermaid lagoon. The palm trees lined the side of the pool to give a bit of shade in scattered areas.

"Ok so we have five days of fun and sun." Phoebe said as she turned away from the window. "So who's gonna bunk with who?" Phoebe asked as she stepped back from the window.

"Well seeing as it's your birthday Piper and I will bunk together." Prue said as she put her arm over Phoebes shoulder.

"Cool."

"Yeah besides you kick." Piper added with a smile.

"No I don't." Phoebe retalitated

Piper looked at Prue who returned the look, before they both looked at Phoebe. "Yes you do." The said in unison,

"Fine whatever."

"Oh come on Phoebs, we're just bugging you." Piper said as she put her arm around Phoebes other shoulder.

"Yeah Phoebs. Come on lets go find some night life around this place." Prue said as she pulled her sister towards the door. "This is suppose to be a fun trip. No guys, no dem..

"No." Piper put two fingers across Prues mouth, "Don't say it. If you say it they will come."

"Ok I won't say it. So come on. Last one to the elevator has to buy the first round." Prue said as she ran for the door. "Except Phoebe. Because we told her we were paying for everything. Except her souvenirs."

"Hey wait a second." Piper said as she ran after Prue.

Phoebe watched her sisters run down the hall. "And they say I'm the juvenile." She said to no one as she ran after her sisters.

* * *

Prue rolled over at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Augh! Phoebe get that." She said as she rolled back over towards the window. She knew what the call was and wanted her baby sister to pick it up.

"Hmm no. I'm sleeping."

"Well I can't reach and Pipers in the bathroom."

"Fine." Phoebe said as she picked up the phone.

"Rise and shine Phoebe. It's time to start your birthday day with your sisters. Have a wonderful day at Disneyland. And Happy 25th." The squeaky voice on the phone said

Phoebe bolted up with her eyes wide open, as the voice ended and the line went dead. "That..that was." She looked at the phone and over towards Prue

"What? Who was it?"

"It was. It was Mickey Mouse." She said in a bit of shock. "He wished me Happy Birthday and …" Phoebe looked at the expression on Prues face and realized what she had done.

"You." She said as she suddenly sprang from her bed.

"Augh. Phoebe." Prue tired to escape her little sister but she didn't move fast enough and found Phoebe on top of her tickling her and hitting her with the pillow

"Excuse me. What is going on in here?"

"She had Mickey Mouse phone me." Phoebe said not letting up on Prue

"Actually it was Pipers idea Phoebs." Prue said between laughter.

"I don't think so. You saw the wake up call service last night and set this all up. You're on your own sister."

"Well it seemed like a good idea last night."

"Yeah and you had how much to drink?" Piper asked as she laughed at her two sisters. "Now come on. We can get in to the park early today with our passes or just because we are at the hotel."

"What? You never said that." As Phoebe ran to one of the two bathrooms.

"Ok so now what?"

"Now. Now you get your butt out of bed and we go find that inner youth of our baby sister." Piper said.

* * *

The three of them waited at the monorail platform.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Phoebe said as she looked at the map. "Ok so when we get there we head to Indiana Jones first and get a fast pass ticket. Then we head down to Critter Country and do Splash Mountain. That way we will go over Frontierland, to Big Thunder Railroad and dry off."

"Ok isn't that a roller coaster?" Piper asked

"Well no. Sorta. Kinda. Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe! No way." Prue looked at her sisters in protest.

"Oh come on. You'll be with us. What can happen?" Phoebe pleaded with her sister.

"No way!"

"Pwue. Pwease." Phoebe looked up at her big sister. Phoebe knew that her oldest sister didn't like roller coasters. But she wanted to experience all the rides with both her sisters.

"Prue." Piper said as she looked at her sister

"Augh! Fine. But if I'm ill it's your fault." She pointed at Piper.

"Cool. Now come on. Let the fun begin." Phoebe said as she pulled her sisters hands and pulled them towards the monorail car.

They exited the car and walked through the main gate.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Phoebe said a she pulled her sisters along

"Ok you said that like a million times now Phoebs." Piper said laughing at her sister.

"Oh come on. You can't deny it. You feel the excitement and the inner child in you just dying to let loose and get out."

"Ok I give. But can you calm a little?" Piper said.

"No way. This is _**Disneyland**_. I'm aloud to be a child." She continued as she pulled them faster towards the entrance.

* * *

Everything had gone as Phoebe had planned. And even Prue wanted more of Big Thunder Railroad, admitting that the roller coaster wasn't that bad. Maybe it was because she had sat second in the big splash ride and gotten absolutely soaked, and the roller coaster gave her a chance to dry off a bit

"Ok is it just me or why do I feel like I peed my pants?"

"Its just you Prue. Now come on. We'll do rides that are a bit calmer." Phoebe said as she looked again at the map. Making her way along the river that held Marks Twains Riverboat ride, on their way to Fantasyland.

After a few hours and hitting almost every ride in Fantasyland. Prue pulled her sisters to one more ride that she knew that Phoebe would enjoy.

"Prue I want to go to Roger Rabbits ride, its looks really cool."

"I know. But look you can't tell me that you can pass on this one?" Prue said a she pointed to where she was taking her sisters.

Phoebe looked to where Prue was pointing. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. Now come on. This is one we go on together." Prue told her as they stepped in the line to enter the ride, Peter Pans Flight. It was a ride that Prue knew that Phoebe would love. Especially since her baby sister was fascinated with the story as a child.

"Can we go together?" Piper asked

"Sure as long as you fit." The lady at the ride said.

They got on the little pirate ship and were soon cast off to never land.

"Ok this is the best. My favorite story with my favorite people in the world." Phoebe said as she sat on Prues lap.

"We're just glad you're having fun Phoebs." Piper told her.

--- ----

He saw the three women get in the Peter Pan ride. He had been there on an innocent assignment from the Source. Get the dreams and wishes of the children. But how could he pass up the opportunity to get the Charmed Ones. As they entered the ride he cast his hand before him sighting something in a language only known to him.

As he spoke the words, darkness was cast over the Peter Pan ride. Darkness that only he could see. And as he saw it he knew it had its desired effect. That the Charmed Ones were no longer a problem of the Source. That they had their own problems to deal with in the land of make believe


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe had between sitting on Prues lap during the ride. "Oh this I gonna be so cool." Phoebe said as the little pirate ship took off.

They all looked down as they sailed over the lights of old London.

"Oh look, Mermaid lagoon. And there's hangman's tree." Phoebe told them as the ship sailed along through the night sky, the stars sparkling all around them.

Piper looked down at the island below them. But something didn't seem right all of a sudden. "Um guys. Did you see that?"

"See what Pipe." Prue looked over at Piper, but when she turned her head she got dizzy. "Whoa."

"Prue? You ok… oh. What's gong on guys?" Phoebe asked as her own world stared to spin. Closing her eyes to stop everything, she suddenly felt a cold draft over her and then nothing as her whole world went out.

* * *

She tried to focus on the sounds around her but everything seemed so distant. As the ringing in her ears stopped she slowly tried to open her eyes. The haze around her brought everything out of focus. Closing them again. She took in a deep breath and tried again. A little less fuzzy as her world eventually came into focus.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's another Wendy bird?"

"Maybe it's another Mother."

"Do you think Peter brought us another Mother?"

"Maybe."

The voices continued to speak as she tried to lift herself from the ground. "Oh. My head." She said as she rolled over to look up into the dirty faces of several small children, most of them boys. Finding a hiding strength, she slowly turned to her feet and stood up and took a few steps back. "Who are you?"

"We're the Lost Boys. Who are you?"

"Did Peter bring you here?'

"Are you going to be our Mother like Wendy was?"

"Ok wait. One at a time." She said trying to get the cobwebs from her head. She could still feel the effects of something in her head but she didn't know what. The last thing she remembered was her sisters and her riding the Peter Pan ride at Disneyland. Now suddenly she was somewhere else that looked like she had stepped right into the pages of that very tale. "Where am I exactly?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till Morn'. That's where."

"Ok and that would take me.."

"To Neverland."

* * *

She awoke slowly as the pounding in her head did nothing but get louder the moment she opened there eyes. She finally pulled herself up against a tree and looked around to the brush in every direction.

"Ok what the hell happened?" she asked no one, as she slowly tried to stand. "Whoa. Head rush." She looked around for any sign of her sisters. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She said as she turned at a sound behind her. But before she even got spun around to defend herself, two strong hands grabbed her from behind. "Let me go." She yelled trying to break free of the hands holding her, though she soon found herself with her hands tied behind her and a noose around her neck, as she was led down the wooden path, with a small band of Indians all around her.

* * *

She awoke to darkness as the twisting and twirling of the sounds in her head subsided.

"Oh now that's was a ride." She said but soon realized that she was not in the little ship that had taken her through the storybook land of Peter Pan that she had been sharing with her sisters.

She looked around the darkened room that was around her. She looked up at the shackles and chains, that held her hands to the wall. "Hello? Anybody? Get me out of these things?" she yelled to the ceiling above her.

A few minutes later she heard the creak of a door opening and steps coming down the steep stairway.

"Ah. You're awake. The Cap'in would like to meet you."

"Excuse me. The who?"

"The Cap'in of course. Now come along missy. Don't give Ole Smee a hard time. I have a hard enough time dealing with that darn crocodile that is always after the Cap'in. You see ever since that beast got a taste of the Cap'in, he has been lurking around the ship. All he does is get the Cap'in nervous." He explained as he unlocked the chains and led her to the steps.

As she cleared the opening of the steps she was met with glaring eyes of a thousand men. She knew by the sneer on their faces that they were not just looking at her but they were almost looking through her, or through what she was wearing anyway. The look of men that had been at sea for far to long and had not seen or had a woman in quite sometime.

One of the men stepped forward and pulled her by the arm. "Oh Smee you been holding out on us."

"No. No, she is the Cap'ns guest." He said as he tried to pull her back. But the man that held her pushed her behind him and met Smee face to face.

"Don't think so Smee."

"Oh no. I have to take her to the Cap'n. He will be most unhappy if I don't."

"And we will be most unhappy if you do."

"Oh come on guys."

"_**SMEE! WHERE ARE YOU?**_"

"Oh see the Cap'n. He will be most displeased." Smee said as he pulled her back towards him.

Taking her by the arm he led her down the small set of steps into the cabins and then towards the captains cabin. Opening the door, she was somewhat surprised at the man before her. It was a man she had only read about.

"Ah welcome my dear. Won't you have a seat?" he waved theatrically to the chair.

At first she didn't move, standing her ground on the planks under her feet. She gazed around at the small cabin to the old charts on the table, and the lantern that barley lit the room. She turned and looked out the windows to the stern of the ship, and seeing the moon glisten on the waters below. She looked out over the waters and thought she saw a few mermaids swimming and splashing in the distance

"I said sit down."

"No actually you asked if I would sit down. I choose not to." She said, as she continued to stare out the window.

He looked over that Smee who shrugged his shoulders.

"SIT!" he yelled.

She dropped into the chair behind her as Smee pushed her down and she looked up at him with fear. She had tried to be strong, but now as she looked at him she could almost see the evil within him. Was it because he was a pirate? Or was it because she had always been afraid of him as a child?

"Now. Who are you and why are you here?" he asked

"I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember I was riding the Peter Pan ride at Disneyland with my sisters."

"Excuse me. You were what?"  
"Disneyland. In California."

He looked over at Smee.

"I don't know Cap'in. We just found her washed up on the rocks in the cove."

"You bring me a stranger and you don't even know who she is?"

""Well Cap'n we thought she might know where Pan was."

"Augh. I am surrounded by idiots." He raged as he faced her again. "Last time missy before I have the boys out there keel haul you. Who are you? And why are you here?"

She looked back and forth between the two men.

* * *

"Ok so you are telling me that you are the Lost Boys, and that you live with Peter Pan?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"You bet."

"Ok so where is this Peter Pan?"

"Oh he's around."

"Yeah he's never far away.

"He'll be here soon."

She looked back and forth as she followed the boys to what they had called their home. She looked at the tree that stood before her. It was just the same as she had seen in the story that she had seen and heard a million times.

* * *

They led her down through the brush and to their encampment.

"How." He said, as they greeted their chief

"How. What have you?"

"We found her in the bushes near Pans tree."

"Is she with Pan?"

"We don't know. We were out hunting and she just ... appeared."

"Take her to the stake. We speak with Pan." He said as he turned and went back to his teepee.

In different parts of the land: A land that to them seemed familiar but only in the ways of a child's story. Three sisters were lost from each other. Lost in a strange land, full of strange sights, sounds, and people. Deep inside they knew the others were alive. But in what dangers, they did not know.


	4. Chapter 4

He lay on his stomach on the fluffy white cloud, watching with a keen eye over the land he called home. He looked down as the mermaids played in their lagoon, as the Indians went out on their daily hunt, and as Hook and his swabbies sat around throwing knives and drinking beer.

Everything seemed to him the same as it always was, but he kept a careful eye on the ship below. He and Hook had been adversaries for longer then he could remember. And ever since he had cut off his enemy's hand and fed it to the Croc, Hook had made it his life long task to kill him.

He could hear the Lost Boys singing as they made their way back to Hangman's tree. But wait what was that. Is that a grown up with them? He leaped to his feet and quickly sailed through the sky to the land below.

--- ----

"**PAN TO THE STARBOARD BOW**!" the cry rang out through the ship.

"Pan. Pan. Smee. Get my gun!" he ordered as he made haste towards the cabin door.

"Aye Cap'n." Smee saluted as he quickly grabbed hold of the wooden chest that held the Captains guns and various hooks.

"Where is he?"

"There Cap'n, almost directly above Indian territory." The pirate answered

"Oh yes. Now I have you, you flying child." He said as he raised his gun towards the flying object in the sky.

--- ----

She flew across the island faster then she had in sometime. She had to find him, she had to tell him. There. She flew faster right in front of him.

"Tink. What are you doing?"

Tinkle tinkle

"I know there is a stranger on the island."

Tinkle tinkle

"I know it's a grown up. But why are they heading towards home?"

Tinkle tinkle

"What do mean they think she is their mother?"

Tinkle tinkle

"Like Wendy?" he said shocked, "Come on Tink we have to stop them, but keep an eye on Hook he's been awfully quiet lately. I know he's up to something." He said taking one last look down at the pirate ship.

--- ----

"Easy Cap'n you don't want to miss."

"I won't miss Smee." He said with a smile. "Ready. Aim. Fire." He said as he pulled the trigger to his gun sending the small yet deadly metal ball at the boy in the sky

He saw the deadly object as it flew past him missing him by a fair distance. Turning back to the ship below, "Hook you codfish!" he yelled below though laughing at the lousy shot

"I'll get you Pan if it's the last thing I do." Hook yelled back seeing his shot go astray, though knowing why. He turned to the woman on the deck beside him, "You."

She had watched him storm out of the cabin and Smee following him. They almost forgot that she was even there. Bent on their revenge on their own flying enemy, but she could not let an innocent get hurt.

So in her own bravery she followed after the two pirates. Waiting for her chance to stop what ever it was the captain was planning.

She sprang to action and knocked into his side just as he pulled down on the trigger. Sending his shot wild, and him sprawling to the deck.

Smee helped Hook up and brushed off his long coat. Even he could see the rage in his captains face.

"Now Cap'n. Your blood pressure."

"You. You." His rage building as he starred down at the woman on the deck.

"Smee throw her below until I find a just punishment for her crime."

"Crime? You were going to kill someone!"

He stepped closer to her grabbing the front of her shirt in his hook. "Someone? That was not just someone. That flying child did this to me. But no he couldn't just stop there. He tossed my hand to that crazy Croc. Who now after getting a sample, wants more. He follows my ship wherever I go. I hear that damn clock that he swallowed ticking in my dreams. You ruined my best chance of getting him out of my life forever. And you will pay for that. It's just I dont know what yet." He sneered at her, "Though I'm sure some of my boys would be able to figure something out." He said as she looked over her shoulder at the waiting crowd of men. "So you see me throwing you below is actually doing you a favour." He finished as he dropped her to the ground. "Smee. Get her out of my site." He ordered as he went back to his cabin.

* * *

"Wait you live here?" she asked looking at the old tree.

"Yeah."

"Isn't it great."

"Wait till you see inside."

"Yeah we have this really neat hammock. Though that is Peter's bed."

"Yeah but it makes a great swing when he's not here."

"Come on let go inside." They all cried out and disappeared in various directions around the tree.

Standing there in awe she watched as they dove through branches and into burrows. Soon she found she was standing alone outside the tree trunk.

"Ok now what?"

"Now. Now you tell me who you are?"

She turned around only to meet another boy dressed in green from head to toe. You didn't have to be an expert on Peter Pan to know that was who was standing before you.

"Peter Pan." She said just above a whisper.

"Well now that's not fair. You know my name. And I don't know yours."

She looked at him though not answering his question. She was trying to put some of the pieces together. They were on the Peter Pan ride, and now she was in Never Land? Only one explanation to her question came to mind; Demon. Somehow a demon had transported her and possibly her sisters to Never Land. As she recalled the story her worries turned to fears as she remembered some of the dangers that the island held.

"Indians and Pirates." She said to no one.

'What about the Indians? And the pirates, I wouldn't worry about them. That codfish couldn't hurt a fly. Now why are you here?"

"She's gonna be our mother."

"Yeah like Wendy was."

"Didn't you bring her Peter?"

"Yeah Peter we like her. Let her stay."

The little boys were once again popping out from various directions of the tree.

"She's a grown up. She can't stay here. And I didn't bring her here so how did she get her?" Peter said to all the Lost Boys that now had come back out from inside the tree.

"Magic." She said

"You can do magic?"

"Wow. Can you show us to do magic?"

"Yeah we want to learn magic."

"Well I can't really."

"See its just another grown up lying to you." Peter told them

"No wait I can explain. You see my sisters and I were at this park with rides and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Like hot dogs and cotton candy?"

"Candied apples and peanuts?"

"And all the pop you can drink?"

"Well sort of. Anyway you see there is this one ride Peter Pan. Based on the story book of the same name."

"Wow Peter your famous."

"Yeah Peter, your famous."

"Ok ok go on."

"Anyway. As we were flying along in this ride we all got this funny feeling. The next thing I know I wake up here surrounded by all these boys. I have no idea where my sisters are. If they're hurt or worse." She sat on the ground all her emotions starting to build in her. She felt her fears and worries for her two missing sisters. "I just want to find them." she had puled her knees up to her chest and rest her forehead on her knees as she let some of her tears go. She knew it was foolish to be crying in front of these boys but she couldn't help it she felt like a little kid again.

One of the small boys watched as she gave into her tears. He walked up to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry miss. We'll help you find your sisters." He told her as he then looked up to his friends, "Won't we guys?"

"Yup."

"Yeah sure thing."

"Sure we will."

"This could be fun actually. Maybe we could hunt some Indians too."

"And take on a few pirates." Another added.

She smiled inwardly at the bravery of these small children. It reminded her of the bravery that her sisters had ever since they had become witches. It stirred back into her what was her heritage. And she knew then that she needed to find her sisters and the only way to do that was with a story book character who help adults hang on to their childhood dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

She had tried on several occasions to engage the Indian in conversation. But either he was very stubborn or didn't know what she was saying. She had almost given up until someone came and untied her from the pole she had been tied to. The ropes had been wrapped around her so many times she had lost count. She looked like Bugs Bunny in some of the cartoons she had seen when someone was trying to cook him.

She sat on the ground floor of the teepee thinking of her lost sisters. She was here with an Indian band. Where were they? Were they together? Were they in as much trouble as she was? She thought back to what happened. She knew that it had to be something demonic. How else would she end up where ever it was she was? She thought back trying to get some idea of where she was, and then it hit her.

"Never Land." She said to the empty tent. "The chief had said he needed to talk to Peter. And that they found me near Peters tree." She paced back and forth trying to figure out how to get out of the teepee and find her sisters.

She recalled the stories, for she heard it enough times. She remembered that the Indians were friends of Peter Pan. In fact, they used to play hunt and capture games with the Lost Boys. They would each capture one another and then let them go, until the next time. So with that in mind she knew that she was safe at the moment. She just had to convince the Indians that she was not there to harm Peter Pan, and that she was put there by a demon.

"Yeah like that's going to be really convincing." She said sarcastically, "Ok need another plan."

She final got tired of walking back and forth and finally sat down, trying to think of something that would get her out of the teepee and off to find her sisters.

* * *

"Ok come on, I know of someone who may also be able to help us." Peter said as he helped her to her feet.

"Where?"

"No questions. You don't answer mine so you can't ask your own." He said as he started to head for the brush.

"Come on Mother. We'll find your sisters." The little one that had draped his arm over her should said as he took her hand in his.

They had walked for mile it had seemed, over rocks and logs. Slid down vines that she was sure would break at any moment. Through the fields and across the small little stream.

"Hush now. We're close."

"Close to what?"

"Sshh. Peter won't let anything happen. He's very good at tracking."

"Yeah a lot better then John was."

"Yeah he got us all caught."

"That was the fastest the Indians ever caught us."

"Yeah we should have listened to little Michael. He saw the red man before we did."

"He was to little though."

"Yeah no one ever listens to the youngest."

Peter listened to their chatter in the background but kept a keen eye ahead of him. He knew they were around here somewhere, he could almost.

"Yiiiiiiiiiii."

"Indians!" they cried out

The battle ensued as each would almost get the upper hand and claim the victors cry.

However today was the day for the Lost Boys, who had defeated their foe with the help of the stranger. They didn't know how she had done it but she had sure spooked the Indians. Some of them had even run off.

"Take us to your chief." Peter ordered to the braves on the ground as they were helped to their feet.

"Peter?"

"Hush now Feather Eagle. You know the rules."

"Who's the girl?"

"Don't know. The Lost Boys found her."

"We have one too."

"What? You have my sister? What have you done to her?"

"We have not harmed white lady."

"Lady? Yeah right." She said though anxious to know which sister was with the Indians. The word one had not escaped her ears when the brave spoke to Peter. But if they only had one where was the other.

* * *

"I had him Smee. That flying child. I could move on to happier places if I had got him. Gotten revenge for feeding my hand to that blasted Crocodile."

"It's ok Cap'in. You'll get another chance."

"It is NOT ok SMEE!" he cried out at his faithful, yet blundering second in command. "That. That woman prevented me from getting him. How could this happen? She is a mere female. She should not be wrestling with pirates. She should be home cooking for some unsuspecting fool."

"I do not know Cap'in. She is a strange one isn't she?"

"What woman isn't?" Hook said as he sat in his high back chair. "What am I going to do Smee?"

"Well Cap'in you could have her keel-hauled."

"No, to quick."

"You could hang her from the yard arm. Oh the boys would love that one."

"To out dated."

"Tie her to the mast and have her whipped?"

"Smee. You'll get blood on my deck." He glared at the man.

"Right. Sorry Cap'in." he apologized.

Seconds ticked off on the clock. Each stroke of the second hand sounding louder and louder before the seconds turned into minutes.

"Oh Cap'in I've got it."

"What now Smee?"

"Make her walk the plank. I know we've done it many time Cap'in but the sound of that splash always gets the men riled up for a good fight. We could use her to get them ready to fight Pan."

Hook sat in his chair thinking on the idea Smee had presented. His face lit up and his eyebrows raised slightly.

"I've got it Smee." He shouted as he stood from his chair. "I'll shall make her walk the plank. I absolutely love the sound that someone makes when they've walked the plank." He said in jubilation, "Bring her on deck Smee. Let the fun begin."

--- ----

She sat in the small makeshift cell her hands once again in the shackles as before. She couldn't let an innocent just be killed like that, even if he was a fictional character. She rested her head against the back wall thinking once again of her sisters. Hoping that they had a better landing then she obviously had.

"Hey Mac. Lookie what I found down here by the gun powder."

"Oh I see what you found. But I am more senior to you. I think I should get to look before you do."

"Don't even think about it buddy. I saw her first."

"No actually I did. I saw her up on deck when Smee brought her up there."

"Take a number you swabbies. I was the one that found her in the first place." Another voice growled from the back of the room.

"Yeah well the only reason you found her was cuz you was out emptying the captains garbage like the trash that you are." He laughed, but was soon looking at the glistening of the lights coming off the blade at his throat.

"You still laughing Mac?"

"No. I was just. Telling you had you had every right to her first."

"I thought so." He tossed the pirate aside, before he moved toward the door of the cell. "Now missy. What you say you and I have a little fun before the Captain feeds you to the fish with that little stunt you pulled?" Entering the cell he glared at her through his wretched eyes and a broken toothed smile.

* * *

The flap of the tent opened, shining a small bit of light inside. She opened her eyes to the shadow before her, after having fallen into a light sleep, in fits and concern for her sisters. What was she going to do? She had thought of magic but she wasn't sure if it would even work in a time that doesn't truly exist. Let alone the consequences if a spell backfired at her. She would have some serious explaining to do, to some Indians who thought she as already the bad guy here.

She looked up at the brave before her but neither Indian nor captive gave any effort to move.

Finally after along pause he reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Come."

"What? Wait a minute?"

"Squaw no talk." He ordered as he pulled her from the tent.

"Wait a minute buddy, I am _NOT_ your squaw." She said in anger as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

Though he appeared to not even hear her as he continued to pull her along a path that she had taken before. A path that led back to the stake she had been tied to some time ago.

"Oh no. You are not putting me back there." She yelled as she pulled her arm loss and ran in the other direction. Not even looking back at the commotion she had just caused by her escape.

* * *

"Ok feet sore. Are we almost to where ever it is that we are going?"

"Almost there. Then we trade braves for your sister."

"Oh. Ok." She said as she continued walking before she ran into the back of Peter.

"Ok why did you stop?"

"Something is wrong."

"What do you mean wrong? Like we're in danger wrong or someone else is?"

"I don't know. I can't tell." He stopped as he suddenly felt the brush of someone rushing past them through the brush. Knocking people over in the process.

Peter looked around quickly to see what was happening but his actions were not fast enough. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" he yelled out as the sound of arrows rushing over head soon followed his command.

All was quiet in the woods. It was if some one had just completely shut off the sound. No birds, no bees. No laughter of Lost Boys or shouting Indians. Nothing.

Slowly they stirred as if no longer afraid of what had happened.

"Everyone ok?"

"Yeah Peter."

"Ok here Peter."

"Over here too."

They continued to make themselves known to their leader. With each boy that cried out the I'm ok, the Lost Boys and Indians alike cried out in joy. But it was a joy that was soon forgotten at a different sound, the sound of a lady crying. Crying not in joy, but in pain. The pain of finding someone and then losing them.

Peter stepped forward toward the sound at the back of the crowd of boys to the sad site. One lady holding another as the arrow stuck through her. He realized then that the sisters had found each other but at what cost.

"Phoebe. Don't you die on me do you hear me?" she cried at the figure in her arms. A figure, that to Peter Pan, held no life.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing in there?"

"Oh come on Smee. You don't think that the captain expects us to sit around when we have a beautiful woman on board do you?"

"Yeah Smee we have needs."

"Yeah Smee."

"Oh this is not good. The Cap'in wants her on deck now."

"Well you tell the Cap'in to wait. We haven't had our fun yet."

"Oh no. The Cap'in will be most displeased."

"Let him."

"Yeah let him. He has us sit around here looking after some flying child and some Lost boys? What kind of pirate life is that?"

"_**SMEE!**_"

"Coming Cap'in." he called back up the ladder. "Ok men. Out of the way now. The Cap'in is waiting." He pushed his way past the men to the woman before him. "You have an appointment with the plank." He said as he unlocked the shackles that held her.

She panicked as the pirate approached her. She was shackled to a wall and three pirates where heading towards her. Should I use magic or should I try and fight him off. Yeah fight him off. Bright. Like you can fight off a pirate while you are chained to a wall. She was just about to use her powers when she heard Smee coming down to the stores.

As he unlocked the shackles she stood up and went with him. Thinking this could be her chance to get away. She just wasn't sure how yet. First she had to get away from the pirates, and then she had to get off the ship.

She walked up the steps and the night air hit her in the face. She looked around to the pirates around her.

"Well Miss. You have been charged for high treason."

"Treason? All I did was save an innocent."

"That boy is anything but innocent."

"How can you say that when he lets people live their childhood? Find the innocents in themselves again."

"He is a menace to me. He mocks me. He threw my hand to that Croc! Now everywhere I go that beast is following me. Even when I ashore." Hook told her as the anger raged inside of him. "You ruined my chance to get him. Now you will pay the price. Smee."

"Yes sir Cap'in." he stepped forward and bound her hands behind her as she tried to get away from him. But several other pirates had grabbed her and held her hands in place.

She looked down at the long plank as her fear ran rampid. She couldn't do this, she turned around to get back, but she was met with the sharp end of a scabbard to her mid section.

"Well Miss. It's either the Croc or the scabbard. Which will it be?" Hook said as he leaned on the rail starring up at her.

She looked from the water and the scabbard. She could see the Croc waiting. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward toward the edge of the plank. But stopped again. She knew she couldn't do this. What about her sisters? How would they survive without her?

"Step forward or be run through." Hook said as he pushed the tip deeper in her back.

* * *

She looked around like every thing seemed like a dream. She could have sworn she had seen Peter Pan. But how could that be? He was, or is, a story book creation. Then she remembered. Sisters. She had to find her sisters. Or had she found them. She felt the pain. What happened? She slowly to open her eyes to find darkness. 

"Piper? Prue?" her voice whispered out.

"I'm right here honey. Its ok now."

"I was looking for you."

"And I would say you found me." Her sister said as she brushed her hand over her little sisters head.

Phoebe tried to sit up but was quickly brought down by the pain in her right arm.

"Easy there Phoebs. You took a nasty hit on the head not to mention the arrow that they had to pull out of your arm."

"They?"

"Yeah the Indians. They have a bit more experience in those kind of injuries then any of us do."

"So I wasn't dreaming." Phoebe said to herself, though her sister heard her.

"Well if you were dreaming about being in Never Land with Peter Pan, Indians and Pirates. Then no you were not dreaming. That is where we are. And I'm not even going to guess that this is demonic related, because I know it is."

Phoebe lifted her good arm and put her hand to her head. "Oh headache. On top of demons fighting us at home they had to go and ruin a perfectly good holiday."

"Yeah well you know demons. Once they see us no matter what, they have to take a crack at us,"

"Oh. Don't say crack. I feel like I have one of those in my head."

"Ok. That's enough talking. Get some rest." She ordered her sister as she placed a cool cloth on her head. "Get some sleep honey. Then tomorrow Peter has promised to help us finding our missing sister. I just hope she isn't with the Pirates."

"She's not with you?" Phoebe asked as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa. Down. No she is not with me. And I have gathered she was not with you." She said easing Phoebe back down on to the blankets.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"Sure she is. Come on now. With demons and warlocks after us all the time, what can a pirate do?"

"Hmm good point."

"Now close your eyes and sleep. We'll find her don't worry."

She watched Phoebe sleep for a bit before lying down beside her and pulled her carefully into her arms. She couldn't believe what had happened. When she had seen the arrow sticking out of Phoebe, first she panicked and then relieved that it had only hit her arm. But the panic soon returned as she noticed her sister was not moving.

One of the braves had picked her up and carried her back to the village and placed her carefully on the blankets. She stayed at her side when they gently, yet quickly removed the arrow from her arm. She looked down at her face the whole time praying she would wake up. Yet when she had, she couldn't even tell her that their sister was still out there, somewhere. But deep down she knew that with the help of their new friends they would get her back.

Closing her eyes she soon found herself drifting off to sleep, as she held her sleeping sister in her arms.

He had stood at the entrance of the teepee quietly not wanting to disturb them. He could see the innocents that was still in them. An innocents that he knew would eventually come out. Just like it had with so many other before them.

"Peter?"

"Yes Chief."

"They can not stay."

"I know. But first we need to find the other one."

"Hook."

"I think so. And that codfish won't care what happens."

"We could go now. While they sleep. The little one can not travel after her wound."

"I will now. If I'm not back by sun up, send Feather Eagle looking for me."

"It is done my friend." The chief said placing his large hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter took to the sky, through the clouds he sailed with ease over passing the trees below him, like the wind itself. He glided with ease along the water surface without causing so much as a ripple.

* * *

The jab to the back was just enough to cause her to take that last step he needed as he watched with glee as she fell off the end. The scream built inside of him as he anticipated the splash. He waited, and waited. 

"Cap'in?"

"No splash." They murmured around themselves. They all remembered last time there was no splash.

"Hook! You codfish!" the cry came down from the mast high above.

"Pan." Hook sneered up at him. "Come down here and fight me you little."

"Oh come now Hook. You know I can't do that. Not now anyway. But I will be back, so you better start packing your bags." Pan told him as he leaped into the air and flew right down at Hook. Snatching his captains hat as he zipped right by him. Stepping on the rail at the stern of the massive ship. "Next time Hook." Pan laughed at him as he picked up the girl beside him and flew back off to Never Land.

"Blast you Peter Pan!" Hook yelled out to him as he soon disappeared through the mist.

Landing with ease he set her to her feet before cutting the ropes behind her.

"You're. No you can't be."

He looked at her and could see in her the same innocents that her sisters had. An innocents that was screaming to be released.

"You're sisters are in there." he said pointing to the tent.

She didn't even thank him, as she ran into the teepee before her. Seeing her sisters sleeping soundly she smiled to herself as she sat down beside them. She placed her hand on Phoebes hands and starred into her face. Something looked different with her sister. She looked younger if that was possible.

Wanting to wake her sisters to let them know she was alright and that they were together again, she lay down beside them. Though she soon found herself fast asleep as well.

Once again he watched as the heart felt reunion was made. Three sisters together again, but now what?

"It has started Peter."

"I can see." He said as he continued to watch them, "And it will be the youngest that it happens to the fastest. For she holds the most innocents inside. And even I can see the changes."

"We don't have many moons before it will be to late."

"I know. It will break the Boys hearts too. They wanted that one to be their mother."

He stood there a bit longer before walking away in his own thoughts. Now he had to figure out how to get them home. Or they could be stuck here forever.

* * *

"Cap'in? What do you want us to do now?" 

Hook paced across the deck. Pan had once again spoiled his plan. "Get that flying insect and get me back that woman. They will both pay for their insolence."

"Cap'in. If we wait you know what will happen to her."

"I don't want to wait Smee. I want to see her swim. Or better. I want to see her sink. **_NOW GO!_**"

"Yes Cap'in. Right away Cap'in." Smee blundered out as he made haste towards the deck plank to the dock, followed by several crewmembers eager to get away from the raging Captain.

* * *

She watched as her sisters slept peacefully, running her hand lovingly over Phoebes head. She hadn't noticed the injury to her sisters arm, as the blankets she had covered it and her completely. 

Phoebe stirred restlessly in her sleep as the pain in her arm throbbed straight through it. She felt the loving touch of her sisters hand on her head, brushing back the hair. She moved slightly to snuggle up to her, without even opening her eyes. It was a touch she knew well, but as she slowly awoke she realized it was the touch that had been missing the night before.

At the movement, she wrapped her arms around her sister. Only to feel her flinch as she had pulled her tight. "What's wrong?" she looked at her sister with concern. What had happened when she was gone? When they were separated from each other?

"Nothing. I missed you."

"Phoebe."

Phoebe sat quiet a moment knowing that her sister was going to be angry and upset when she told her what happened.

"It was my fault." The third voice spoke. She had been watching her two sisters as the one held on to the other. She had wanted to spring from the blanket and hug her sister, but she didn't want to hurt Phoebe in the process of trying to get over her for starters. And she wanted the two of them to have their moment.

"No it wasn't. I kept telling you that last night."

"Ok you two stop it. Could one of you please explain to me why when I hug my little sister she flinches as if in pain."

Phoebe pulled back the blanket to reveal her bandaged arm. A small amount of blood had seeped through the cloth. "This is why." She said quietly knowing what was coming

"Phoebe! What the hell happened?"

"She was shot by an arrow that was meant for me."

"Piper no it wasn't. It could have hit anyone."

"But it didn't hit anyone. It hit my baby sister."

"Piper. Listen to me." Phoebe said taking her sisters hand in her, "That could have just as easily been Prue or me that was here with the Indians. Do you think either one of us would not have done what you did. You were scared and you had no idea where we were."

"And I got you hurt."

"Piper. Please don't do this. I'm ok. I have a little hole in my arm that Leo can heal as soon as we get home."

"And a cracked skull." Piper added

"Excuse me a what?"

"When she was hit I was running away from the Indians. In the process Phoebe was hit by an arrow and when she fell she hit her head on a rock."

"Oh my God. Phoebe are you ok?"

"I'll live Prue. Beside you know me. Hard head." Phoebe replied as she rested her head back down onto Prues lap.

"So Prue? Where have you been?" Phoebe asked as she looked up at her big sister.

"Yeah big sis, I was here with not so hostile Indians. Phoebe found herself some new little friends in the Lost Boys. Should we finish out the cast of character and guess that you found yourself in the company of Cap'in Hook?"

"Piper. You sound like Smee." Phoebe laughed

"Well you should know. You've only seen that movie like a hundred times or more." Piper hit her sister playfully on her good arm

"Whatever." Phoebe said before adding, "It was more like two hundred." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"I can't leave you two alone for twenty four hours can I?" Prue asked as she watched her sisters' antics. "And to answer your question yes. I was with Hook. But I think I pissed him off. Peter got to me just as I was falling off the plank."

"Excuse me. You got to fly with Peter Pan? Oh that is so not fair." Phoebe pouted.

"Hey Phoebs. I'm sure you'll get your chance."

"So what did you do to piss off one of the world famous Pirate captains?"

Prue told them what had happened from the time she had come around in the hold of the ship.

"Wow. No wonder he's mad at you." Piper said with a slight smile

"Exactly. So all the more reason to get ourselves out of here and back home. Any ideas?"

"Sorry."

"Nope."

"Well Phoebs you're the resident Pan expert. What happen in the story?"

"Like you two don't know. You used to read me that story every night Prue. And Piper. You used to sit with me whenever I watched the cartoon. So you're just as much experts as me."

"She has a point there Prue."

"I know, that's what bothers me. But first things first. Let me see that arm of yours Phoebs."

--- ----

The day had progressed with the sisters and the Lost Boys making their way back to Hangman's tree. Prue and Piper had gone off helping a few of the boys collect some fire, while the smaller boys stayed behind with Phoebe. Peter had gone to keep an eye on Captain Hook.

"Piper can I ask you something?"

"Well you are anyway. So go ahead."

"Does Phoebe seem smaller to you?"

Piper looked over to her sister with concern.

"Ok I thought it was Phoebe who hit her head."

"I'm serious Piper. And when she was sitting on my lap earlier this morning. I could have sworn she as a lot lighter as well."

"Well I doubt she has had much to eat since the hotdogs she ate at Disneyland. I know I haven't."

"No it's different. I just can't put my finger on it."

"You worry to much you know that. Now come on." Piper laughed and pulled at her sister back towards where the boys had disappeared too.

Phoebe sat leaning against a fallen log watching the boys play. She felt a yearning inside to jump up and play with them. But with her arm in a sling it would be a bit difficult, let alone the pounding she still felt in her head. And she knew her sisters would not be impressed if they saw her.

The small boy that had befriended her from the beginning came and sat down beside her.

"How's your arm?"

"It's ok. Thank you for asking. That's sweet."

"Are you going to stay and be our Mother?"

Phoebe looked down at the small child beside her and her heart went out to him. "Oh sweetie I would love to. But we have to go home soon."

"That's what happen with Wendy too. She went home to her Mother."

"Well you could come too if you wanted."

"No, we like it here. It's just that she told us stories and everything." He said then he looked up at her, "Are you going home to your Mother?" he asked innocently, not knowing the consequences.

The innocents of the question were more then enough to bring the feelings forth. She felt a tug at her own heart for the loss she suffered so long ago. "No." She said solemnly

"Won't she be unhappy if you're not home?"

"No." She said simply again. She could feel the tears welling in the back of her eyes. But she held them back. She couldn't let them out now; not with him there. She didn't want to upset him, thinking he had hurt her in some way. "Now why don't you go play." She said rather then ask. She needed some time to herself. Time to cry without hurting the boy.

She watched him leaving as she stood up and walked towards the little stream Peter had showed them earlier. But as she stood she realized something strange. As she grabbed the tops of her pants pulling them back up around her waist. "Ok why are my clothes growing all of a sudden? I know I haven't had a lot to eat lately but this is getting ridiculous.

Prue and Piper had returned to find their sister nowhere around.

"Anyone seen Phoebe?" Prue asked the boys that were still playing.

"I think she went towards the stream."

"Yeah that's where she went. The stream."

"You think she went swimming?"

"Hey we want to go swimming." A few cried out as they all ran towards the stream.

Prue and Piper watched as they ran off in different directions.

"Ok if I ever want kids. Remind me of this moment ok." Piper said still watching the boys

Laughing Prue agreed.

Prue and Piper spotted Phoebe sitting on the rocks tossing pebbles into the water. Sitting beside her quietly they starred out the water with her.

"What's wrong squirt?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Phoebe you've never been able to lie to us now spill."

Phoebe fiddled with rock in her hand before tossing it out and watching the ripples spread out across the water until they were gone. "I was just thinking about Mum."

"Oh honey." Prue pulled her sister towards her in a hug. 'You know she loves you."

"I know. I was just talking with one of the boys and he was asking if I was going home to my mother. What could I tell him?"

"I don't know squirt." Prue said still holding her sister

"Ok why are you calling me squirt? You haven't called me squirt since I was 10yrs old."

"I don't know. It just felt right. Besides you look like you're 10yrs old."

"Oh gee thanx Prue."

"No Phoebe she's right. You do." Piper said as she looked from Phoebe to Prue. "Um guys what's going on?"

"I dont know Piper, but your looking a lot younger and smaller yourself." Prue added now getting more worried. For since they had been in Never Land they all had gotten smaller and younger. Something she didn't take too kindly too.


	7. Chapter 7

"There she is Smee."

"That is not her. She is too young." Smee said watching the three young girls on the rocks

"Smee."

"What?" Smee asked

"It's started."

"Yes. We should inform the Cap'in right away."

"Wait. He said to bring her back."

"Ok so we go in there and just take her? It will never work." Smee thought but he soon had an idea brewing in his mind. "Come on men I have an idea."

* * *

Peter watched as Hook paced back and forth on his ship. He knew that the pirate was up to something, he was just still trying to work out what it was. He knew he did not have much longer for the sisters. But he also knew that he had to keep an eye on Hook. And he trusted the chief to figure out how to get them back home safely.

"Meddling women. They have cursed me in getting my revenge again on Peter Pan." Hook cursed

Peter laughed at the captain, he enjoyed the parleying they had together. But now he was after his new friends, and he knew that Hook would not care what happened even if he knew what was about to happen to them. He just hoped he figured it out before it was to late.

* * *

"Prue. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Phoebe. What I would like to know is, why are you getting younger faster then Piper and I?"

"Because she has kept her innocents and childhood spirit longer then you two."

They turned around and saw Peter standing behind them his hands on his hips.

"So that means what?"

"Phoebe is the baby of the family right. The babies are always the first ones to go younger. At least that's what we have noticed."

"We?" Prue asked with concern and curiosity

"The Chief and I. All the ones that come here that don't belong."

"Like us." Piper said as she shifted Phoebe on her lap

"Yup. You three came to Never Land and you aren't suppose to be here."

"So maybe there's a reason we are here." Piper stated

"Or a demon just sent us here knowing what would happen." Prue added.

"So we figure out who it is. Can't be that hard can it?"

"Ok first off Piper we are in a strange land. Secondly we don't have the BOS. And thirdly."

"Third. You have a third?" Piper looked wondering what could be worse then the first two.

"Thirdly. Our spell writer is looking about eight yrs old right now, and is fast a sleep in your arms." Prue said looking down at Phoebe.

Piper looked down at her sleeping sister in her arms. "Ok so we worry about her first and then work out the rest."

"Ok." Prue stood up and picked up Phoebe from Pipers arms, careful not to wake her.

--- ----

They sat outside one of the entrances to hangman's tree and tried to figure out what they were going to do, with the help of Peter and the Indians.

"So. Basically the longer we stay here the younger we get."

"Yup. There are a few of the lost boys that came here much the same way you did. They just appeared. Then we noticed after a day or two they started regressing and getting younger and smaller."

"And it effects each person differently?"

"Yeah. We found as in Phoebes case, the ones that held onto their youth as adults were the fastest to go."

"Is there a stop point. Or am I going to be packing around my baby sister. Literally."

"No she will stop. We found with family they keep the age differences."

"So no matter what age Phoebe stops at we will always be five years apart?" Prue concluded

"If that's the difference yes. Or it maybe Piper that stops first. But usually it is the youngest."

"So what are we looking at her. Six seven?" Prue inquired

"Maybe. But I have seen younger."

"Younger?" Piper panicked.

"How much younger?" Prue questioned

"Don't know. I've seen five."

"Ok Phoebe at five once was bad enough. I don't want to go through that again." Piper argued as she looked down at Phoebe

"No argument from me." Prue added.

"Ok all we can do now is try and figure out something to fix this. And then we can get home." Piper suggested though not really sure of herself

"Just be careful of Hook. After what you did Prue he will want revenge. Not to mention he is constantly looking to get me."

"Well you shouldn't have thrown his hand to the Croc." Piper told him

"Maybe. But it was fun."

Prue and Piper shared a look before laughing.

* * *

Prue and Piper sat outside watching the other Lost Boys playing. They had each noticed, some time ago, that not all the Lost Boys were boys. There were some girls in the crowd.

"Prue you think they are witches too?"

"I would say. What better way to get rid a witch or two. You send them here so they regress in age and they are no longer a problem to you."

"But don't demons usually want to kill us? To get our powers?"

"That would make sense. Maybe this demon can't kill witches. Maybe he only sends them here."

"What so you think maybe he sends them so another demon can kill them?"

"Maybe. Why else would he or she send us here and not just try and kill us?"

"Or." Piper said as she thought of another reason.

"Or?"

"Well what if they send us here to weaken our powers. And then he or she sends another demon to kill us."

"So you're thinking that the longer we stay and the younger we get our powers get weaker. Therefore making us easier to kill?"

"Yeah it makes sense right?"

"Piper I think you could be on to something there."

"Yeah well that's all great but now what?"

"Now what what? What are you two talking about?"

"Hey Phoebs. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Why do I feel like I really needed that nap?"

"Long story honey. Come here and we'll fill you in." Prue said as she held out her arms to her little sister.

Prue felt how much lighter that Phoebe had gotten even over the time she had taken a nap. So once Phoebe was filled in on what they thought was going on the three of them decided to try and figure everything out. Using what Prue and Piper had already thought of.

"So how much longer do you think we will be able to think like adults?"

"No way of telling Phoebs. It could be in a few days or it could be over night."

"So we wait?"

"All we can do. Until then we stick together." Prue said

That night they had all curled up on the one little bed. By the end of the day Phoebe was around the size she was at the age of seven. On that Prue was somewhat happy. It meant that her regression was slowing down. She figured Piper was around the eleven mark and herself about thirteen fourteen from what Piper and Phoebe had told her.

--- ----

Early in the morning, as the sun was rising above Skull rock. Prue opened her eyes and immediately felt the presence of her sister's missing. "Piper? Phoebe?"

"They went up top." Came the small voice.

"Thank you."

"Is Phoebe going to stay and be our mother?"

"I don't know." Prue said as she pulled the small boy to her lap.

"She's getting smaller. Like we all did."

"Yes she is."

"Can you be our mother?"

"I don't know. We may have to leave soon."

He looked down at his hands and whispered quietly, "That's ok. Wendy left too. And so did the other."

"I'm sorry." She said, "you say they went outside?"

"Yeah. Be careful of Hook though. He's sneaky codfish."

Prue laughed, "Yeah. So I've heard." She said as she put him down and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

"Piper I have to go now."

"Ok Phoebe. Just a bit further."

"Why not here?"

"Because we are to close to the tree."

"Ok but not much further right?"

"Right. Now come on." Piper said as she pulled her sister hand. Piper could not believe what had happened over night. Just when her and Prue thought that Phoebe had almost stopped her sister had gotten even younger overnight. And as Phoebe got younger, so did Prue and herself.

"Are you done?"

"Hang on a second would you? Geesh."

--- ----

"Cap'in I don't know bout this."

"Smee I did not ask for your opinion. Now go."

Smee motioned for the men beside him as he moved quietly through the brush.

--- ----

"Piper."

"Yeah."

"Are we ever going to figure this out. I mean I hate having to feel like I'm a little kid."

"Phoebs you will always be a little kid. No matter what we do or where we go. Why do you think we brought you to Disneyland for your birthday?" Piper said as he took her sisters hand.

"I know but this is different."

"Phoebe you will always be a kid. And that is one of the things we love about you. Know come on before Prue starts to worry."

As Piper and Phoebe walked down the path back to the Hangman's tree they hadn't heard the noises in the brush all around them

The Lost boys had been playing in and around their home as Prue came out from below. For them it was a safe place. They knew the sounds of the forest better then anyone. Prue looked around and could not see her sisters anywhere. "Piper. Phoebe?"

"They went over there."

"Yeah that way."

"I think little Phoebe had to go pee."

Prue couldn't help but laugh at the comment as she headed in the direction her sisters where suppose to go in. But as she stepped towards the brush she was quickly knocked down by a running figure.

All she heard was the hysteria in his voice as he ran to the tree looking for Peter. At least that was what she thought he was saying. She looked up and spotted the Indian speaking quickly to the leader of the Lost Boys.

She made her way to Peter as the Indian continued to chatter quickly.

"Peter. What's going on?"

"Hold on."

"No, what is going on? He came from the direction that Piper and Phoebe went. Now tell me."

Peter hesitated a moment before even he realized that he needed to tell her, "Feather Eagle and some other braves where hunting in the forest."

"So."

"They saw Hook and Smee sneaking around."

"Get to the point Pan." She ordered. Fearing what he would say

"They saw him with two small girls that Feather Eagle could only guess where your sisters."

"So what. You are telling me? That Hook has my sisters?"

Peter looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. I'm sorry Prue."


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me go you over sized cartoon!" Phoebe yelled at the pirate, that had her tucked under his arm.

"Phoebe that's not helping." Piper shot at her little sister.

"Well you could fweeze them!" Phoebe shot back.

"I did remember? It lasts about ten seconds." Piper argued

"Well try again."

"Phoebe it's not going to work any better."

"Probably because your smaller. Your powers work to your size."

"Well no. Remember when we went back to the past? My powers were working just fine then. In fact I think it was you who said. We packed a punch back then."

"Well don't yell at me. It was just a thought."

"Do you two always act like this?" Smee asked as they walked up the gangplank.

"No, sometimes were worse." Phoebe retorted back to him.

"Take them to the hold. Maybe they need sometime together."

"More like apart." One of the pirates laughed as they took them down to the same hold that had held Prue only a few days before.

Tossing them in the hold they closed the door and laughed as they walked back up the steps to the upper deck.

"Piper?"

"Don't talk to me Phoebe.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Piper said as she sat on the small bed.

"You think this is my fault. I only had to go pee Piper. What was I supposed to do?"

"Phoebe its ok." Piper kicked herself for yelling at her sister.

"No it's not. You're right. I should have waited."

"What and pee your pants? Oh that would have been cute. A grown woman peeing her pants." Piper tried to get Phoebe to laugh but it wasn't working.

"I should have waited for Prue as well."

"Oh so we could all be caught? Phoebe it was not your fault sweetie." Piper lifted Phoebe to her lap as the later rested her head against her sisters' chest.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we could be in trouble this time."

"Hey no demon can beat us remember. We're the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah I guess so."

Piper just held Phoebe close. She could feel her fear, or was it her own. She knew that with each day they were here they would get younger. And with getting younger they would soon forget all about their powers and the power of three. They too would become the little kids that were at Hangman's tree. Lost forever in a world they were never supposed to go to.

* * *

"Ah Smee you're back. What have you got for me?"

"Well Cap'in we waited all night, but we couldn't get close enough to her."

"So then why are you here Smee?" Hook glared down at Smee waiting, not so patiently for an answer

"Well we thought that if we had her sisters she would come for them."

"So. What? You grabbed a sister?"

"Oh no Cap'in. We grabbed both of them."

Captain Hook turned from Smee and looked out to the water off the aft deck. The sun shining high above them, and sending a reflection along the water. "Where are they Smee?"

"In the hold Cap'in"

"Bring them up here."

"Yes sir Cap'in. Right away Cap'in."

* * *

"Peter. Where are they?" Prue demanded to know wheer her sisters were 

"Smee probably took them back to Hook."

"So lets go." Prue looked at Peter as she stood up and staretd for entrance.

"Whoa. Hang on Prue. We can't just swoop down on him."

"Well I'm sorry you're the one who can fly. I was going to run up the gangplank."

"Look Prue if we are going to do this we need to do it quietly."

"So?"

"So I teach you to fly."

Excuse me?" Prue looked at Peter like he was completly our of his mind.

"Come on Prue, its not like you haven't done it before. You just don't remember."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

Peter shook his head at Prue. "Last time you were here Prue. But you grew up and now you've forgotten."

"I've never." Prue stopped as she looked at him closely.

"See. Now its coming back to you isn't it. And with that you will remember to fly."

"Happy thoughts." she spoke quietly as if she was remembering a dream.

"And pixie dust." He said as Tinker bell drifted over top of Prue and sprinkled pixie dust on her.

* * *

"Put me down you big ox." Phoebe yelled at the pirate who had a hold of her.

"Phoebe."

"What?" Phoebe looked over at Piper who was walking beside her.

"If you hadn't been kicking him in the first place, he wouldn't have had to pick you up."

"Well I didn't want to go with him."

"You are hopeless." Piper said as they entered through a large doorway.

"Cap'in."

Hook turned around. "Oh our visitors. Thank you Smee."

"We're not your visitors!" Phoebe yelled at him

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded her sisters quietly not wanting to start anything with the captain.

"What? A visitor is someone goes to see someone on their own. He kidnapped us."

"Now, now my dear. Kidnapped is so harsh."

"Let us go or I'll feed you to that Croc."

"Oh come now that seems a bit harsh for even a little girl."

Piper had not moved from her spot. Maybe it was because of his size to her. But as usual, Phoebe was not fazed by him or anything. She had gone right up to him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sacred of you. My sister is going to come and rescue us and she's gonna punch you in the nose."

"Oh my." He said trying not to laugh

"Yeah you're nothing but a big codfish." She said as she stomped down on his foot. And as he lifted his one foot she kicked him in the shins of the other. Causing him to hop around his cabin not know what foot to land on.

"Why you little."

"Phoebe! What are you doing?"

"He's just a codfish Piper." Phoebe said as she smiled back at her sister. But when she turned around she soon found her own feet off the deck and she was looking into the dark eyes of Captain Hook.

"You insolent little brat. You will pay for that." He snarled at her. That was the first time that Phoebe almost seemed afraid of him. At least Piper was afraid for her sister. "**SMEE!**"

The door burst open as Smee came running in, "Yes Cap'in?"

"Take this little urchin out of my site. Better. Take her to Skull rock."

"**NO!**" Piper yelled at him.

"Careful. Or you'll go with her." Hook held up one finger as he looked down at her. He let go of Phoebe who was quickly picked up from the deck by one of the large pirates.

"Now missy." Hook looked at Piper, who was slowly backing away from him, all knowledge of her powers gone. She was the same nine year old little girl that got picked on in school.

"Please don't take my sister. She didn't mean any of those things."

"Ah but she did. She is just a child now, as you are. And your other sister will be too." He said as he continued towards her. "We never figured out why the mind was the last to go or why they didn't all just go together. But the end result is what really matters to me. To us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. You probably don't remember about the demons and warlocks. But now that you are here, I'm not sure if I should kill you or just let you live here forever a child, so the rest of my friends can terrorize your world."

"Demons? What are you talking about? There are no such things as demons."

"See that's where you are quite wrong my dear. Now I will use you to get Prue. And I can even get that meddling little Peter Pan while I'm at it. Always filling those kids with dreams and wishes. That will end tonight."

* * *

Phoebe squirmed in the ropes that held her tight. She didn't want to go to Skull Rock she wanted to stay with Piper. She was thinking now maybe she had gone to far. Prue always told her she shouldn't make the grown ups mad. Now she had, and they had taken her away from the one sister she had to hang on to. She knew Prue would be angry when she found out what she had done. But he was a codfish.

"Take me back!"

The pirate didn't say a word, he just kept rowing towards the large dark rock, the mist swirling around it, the waves crashing against it.

He landed the boat against the rock after they had gone inside. Picking her up with ease, he walked out towards a small pillar that was sticking out from the water. He secured her to the pillar and went to walk away.

"You can't leave me here!" Phoebe tried to break free from the bonds that held her.

"Don't worry kid. The tide is still going out. It won't start coming back in for at least ten hours or so. But then again. I could be wrong." He laughed as he got in the boat and rowed back towards the ship.

Phoebe watched him leave through the entrance of the rock. "**NO! COME BACK!**" she cried out to him. She continued to scream out to him until her little voice couldn't scream anymore. "Come back. I'm sorry." She finally said quietly, defeated. As the water lapped against her legs and bum as she sat secured to the pillar. She just wanted her sisters. She wanted Prue to hold her and tell her this was just a bad dream. But even at her age she knew that it wasn't. She was going to drown just like her mother had.


	9. Chapter 9

"There Prue."

"Ok lets go." She stood up and started for the docks

"Hang on."

"That Pirate has my sisters Peter I will not hang on." She pulled away from him

Peter watched her go and raised his hands in the air. "Women." He said as he went after her.

As he followed after her he spotted the small boat slowly making its way back to the ship. "Prue." He said quietly as he pulled her behind some cargo boxes.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed to the boat.

"So."

"What you want to get caught? That's one of Hook's men. Let's wait."

"I want my sisters back."

"You know we have to fix this age thing with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I like you better as a grown up. You're less bossy."

"I am not bossy."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Ok your not. Now shut up and let's go." Peter said as he grabbed her hand they took off through the air.

They circled the ship high above before settling down on the rigging above the deck.

"Ok so I'll distract Hook and you find Piper and Phoebe. They're probably below."

"If he has hurt one hair on their head. I'll feed the rest of him to that Croc." Prue said as she made her way quietly through the air to the deck. Leaving Peter on the rigging shaking his head at her as he too went to the deck below.

* * *

Piper sat in the hold below the deck wondering what had happened to Phoebe. She hadn't seen her all day after that pirate took her from the captain's cabin, and she was starting to get worried. She watched as the sun slowly dipped into the sea thinking of her sister.

Had he really taking her sister to Skull Rock and left her there. And what was this about demons and warlocks and the Charmed Ones? None of this made sense to her.

"Prue where are you?"

"Right here."

"Prue?"

"Sshh keep it down will you. Where's Phoebe?

"He sent her away."

"What? Where?"

"He sent her to Skull Rock."

"WHAT!"

"Ssshh. Keep it down." Piper said back at her

"And you let him?"

"What was I suppose to do Prue? She was shooting her mouth off again and it got her in trouble."

"Ok come on. We're getting out of here." Prue said as she took the key from the hook and unlocked the cell door, only to have Piper wrap her arms around her neck. "Come on Piper. We need to get Phoebe."

"Ok." She let go of her hold on her oldest sister and followed her quietly to the upper deck.

"Hook you codfish!"

"Get down her you flying varmint." Hook yelled back at him as he made his way up the rigging.

"Where are they Hook?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out Pan." He retorted as he pulled himself up to the top of the rigging. "Now fight me man to man."

"We tried that once remember. You were going to run me through my back."

"We'll I'm a pirate, what did you expect me to do?"

"Keep your word would be nice. Now where are they?"

"Oh around. Or not." He taunted him as the sword fight ensued.

Prue had managed to get Piper off the ship with the help from the Lost Boys and few of the Indians. They watched as Peter fought with Hook high above the deck.

"PETER!" Prue yelled out to him.

Peter looked down and saw that Prue had Piper with her. But where was Phoebe?

"We'll finish this another day Hook." He said as he moved with speed and agility grabbing the captain's hat as he took off through the sky.

"Curse you Peter Pan." He yelled as he to saw the Lost Boys, the Indians and the two girls running along the deck. "Curse you witches."

* * *

They had gathered at the arranged meeting place.

"Prue where's Phoebe."

"He sent her to Skull Rock Peter. We have to go get her."

"He what?"

"She was teasing him and then she stomped on his foot. And as he held that foot she kicked him in the shins of the other leg." Piper told him.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at the site of Hook getting beat up by a five-year-old.

"Then they took her off the ship and he said to take her to Skull Rock. Oh Prue she was so scared. I think she knew she had gone to far. But you know what she gets like."

"I know Piper. We'll get her back." Prue assured her sister and she held her arms around her.

"Peter. Skull Rock is very dangerous. Even the mermaids do not go there." Feather Eagle told his friend worried.

"I know Feather Eagle. But I have been many times." He explained

"The tide works in strange and mysterious ways out there."

"I'll go. Take them to the tree." He ordered as he took off to the sky.

As they walked through the bushes Piper held on to Prues hand.

"Prue?"

"Yeah."

"He said that we were witches."

"He what?"

"He said were witches and that demons and warlocks are going to roam freely now that we are gone."

"Don't be silly Piper. There are no such things as witches, demons or warlocks."

They walked a bit further before either one spoke again.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"Peter's going to save her right?"

"Sure he will." Prue tried to reassure her little sister of something she herself wasn't sure of

They got back to the tree and went inside and waited. Waited for Peter to come back with their baby sister.

"So she let him have it hey?" Prue asked as she held Piper

"You should have seen her Prue. You would have been proud of her. She wasn't scared of him at all."

"That's our Phoebe."

* * *

Peter flew across the oceans surface as he headed to Skull Rock. Hoping that he would get there in time.

Landing on the rocks at the edge of the water he spotted Phoebe right away. The water rising above her head.

Diving below the surface he quickly cut the ropes that held her and pulled her to the surface. Gasping for breath as they broke the surface he pulled her from the water and started towards home.

They waited in silence with each minute passing they got more and more worried. Until one of the boys quickly leaped up from the floor and ran to one of the hatches. The other boys seemed to follow suit but the sisters just sat there. The oldest holding the middle one praying that their baby sister was ok.

"Pan's back!" the cry rang out from above the ground.

Prue and Piper looked at each other and started to go to the ladder when Peter suddenly swooped down from another section of the tree.

"Phoebe!" they both cried out as Peter lay their wet, baby sister on the bed.

"Phoebe?" Piper said as she ran her hand over her sisters' head. "What's wrong with her Prue?"

"I don't know." But Prue had a feeling she knew. She was reminded of her mother. That day she had seen her lying on the dock. Pale, wet, not breathing, lifeless.

* * *

"Curse that Pan. He once again foiled my plans."

"Well we still have the other girl Cap'in."

"What? You think that her sister has not told him where she is by now. She is probably safe at home with her sisters."

"But Cap'in what if they figure it out."

"They won't. They are children now in all aspects of the word. Nothing short of magic can save them now. And seen as they don't believe in demons and warlocks."

"They will be stuck here forever."

"Precisely my dear Smee. Precisely."

* * *

"Prue. Do something."

"Like what Piper?"

"I don't know. But we can't lose her, not now."

Peter watched as Prue and Piper crowded around Phoebe on the little bed. He gently brushed past them and cupped Phoebes face in his hands before breathing into her mouth. Then he went to her chest and pushed firmly yet gently down trying to push out the water that may be inside.

After several minutes Phoebe tried to sit up coughing out the water in her lungs.

"Phoebe!" they cried as both sisters embraced her in a hug, as she spat up the water.

"Guys she might want some air." Peter suggested as he placed a hand on each shoulder of the sisters that held the youngest.

Pulling back slightly, "You ok sweetie?" Prue asked as she looked at her baby sister.

"Yeah." Phoebe said as she took her gaze away from her sisters. Yet still coughing from the salt water in her lungs and down her throat. The coldness of her damp clothes getting through to her as she involuntarily shivered.

"Phoebe. You're shaking." Piper noticed as she took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her sister. Pulling her shaking figure close to her to try and get her warm. Her small frame seemed to almost naturally mold into her sister as she lay her head on her chest.

"Piper."

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked as she ran her hand over her baby sister back to get her warm again.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh. For what Phoebs?"

"For stepping on his foot and kicking him. I shouldn't have been so mean. Then he would never have taken me away from you."

"Oh honey. You did what you do best." Piper said trying to calm the sobs building in her sister.

It had been years since they were all that young again, yet to them it was only yesterday. But now it was different and they didn't even realize why. They were witches that were never supposed to be at Never Land. A land that turns the adults young again, back to an age where they had no cares and no worries.

At least they weren't suppose to. But these were a different set of adults. For deep inside the children on the little bed were three adults trying desperately too escape out and free themselves and everyone else

Eventually Piper had gotten Phoebe to sleep, though she could feel her sister getting warm from being out in the cold water.

"Prue?"

"Yeah." Prue had gone up to the surface as Piper stayed with Phoebe.

"Phoebe wants to go home."

"So do I Piper. How is she?"

"I think she's getting sick. From being in the water."

"Oh."

"Prue why don't you go see her. She was asking for you before she went to sleep."

"I don't know Piper. She's always just a pain."

"Prue she's still your sister and you know what she is like when she's sick. She doesn't want anyone but you."

"I know. Ok look we have to figure this out on our own. Besides Grams will be worried where we are."

"Ok. But I still think you should be there for her when she wakes up. She's only five Prue. She's gonna be scared and she's gonna want you to tell her it's ok."

"I'll try Pipe. Now come on." Prue said taking her sisters hand and leading her over to where Peter and the chief were talking.

"Any luck on getting us home?" Prue asked as she sat beside Peter Pan

"Yeah I miss Grams." Piper said as she sat beside her sister.

"You sisters are the key." The chief said in a deep voice.

"Us?"

"Sisters three. Yes, you are the key."

"Prue, you and your sisters were never suppose to come here. And you are not suppose to be so young." Peter tried to explain

"But we are young and we are here." Piper said getting confused. What did he mean by not young? Then she remembered what Hook had said to her and she looked up at the chief. "Are we... witches?" she asked innocently.

The chief looked at her as if she suddenly became older then her eight years.

"Many Moons has seen it. You are not of this time or place. You are meant to fight a bigger evil then Hook."

"So what? We just go and this will all be over?" Prue asked not sure if she was ready to believe what he was saying.

"We must think of how we will get you back to you." Peter said before being interrupted.

"Sorry Peter. But the little one has awoken. She's really scared." The small boy said as he looked up at the sisters.

Prue and Piper jumped to their feet and ran back to the tree. Sliding down and around the slide they were quickly deposited at the bottom. Getting to their feet they ran over to where Phoebe was sitting up clutching her little legs to her chest, rocking back and forth crying her little eyes out. Prue quickly pulled her close to her and held her tight soothing her baby sister as she had many times before.

"Ssshhh Phoebs I got you now. Prue won't let anything happen to you." She said as she rocked her sister.

"I saw. I saw a monster Pwue."

"Well you don't think I'd let a monster get my baby girl do you?"

"He was big and hairy. And he had these long fingers." She buried her head into Prues chest as her cries continued. The images of the monster still in her head. "A lady turned into it."

"Phoebe it was just a bad dream." Piper said as she ran her hand over her sister back.

"No. Then I saw you two. With the same lady and two others." She cried. She tried to control her crying, as she wasn't sure if she should tell them what else she saw. For her it was a cherished site. A site that she would always remember.

Prue looked down at her baby sister still in her arms. She could always tell when Phoebe was hiding something and now was no different. She took her sister chin in her hands and pulled up to look at her. "Phoebs. What else did you see?"

Phoebe locked eyes with her oldest sister. Even at five she knew to tread softly with certain subjects.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked from beside her.

"I saw." She pause a moment. "Mum."

Prue and Piper were speechless as Phoebe told them she had seen their mother. Someone who had died three yrs ago.

"Phoebe how could you see Mum with us when she died?" Prue stated, not really wanting to get into the talk about her mother

"No I saw here with you two. I wasn't there." Phoebe sniffed as she wiped away her tears

"Ok. But who were the others?" Piper asked getting more confused

"Mum called them the same as us." She said hesitantly. She knew Prue didn't like to talk about their mother. But she was too young to really understand why.

"Ok so what we have Phoebe dreaming about monsters and mum?" Piper asked as Phoebe cuddled into Prue.

"She dreams of the past. And of the now."

They looked up and saw the chief standing there looking down on them. "What?"

"She is seeing visions. Much like Many Moons. She sees what she saw as grown Phoebe. In the past. But it is what she has lived."

"So you are telling us that we are adults?" Prue asked, though there was something inside if her that was understanding him. Something that was realizing that it was true. Something inside that was growing up.

"Yes. Inside your younger selves. You must let go of your innocents. Your childhood."

"Ok for me yeah. I've been a grown up since mum died. And Piper I'm sure, but I can never see Phoebe growing up." Prue felt something inside her. A stirring, that just felt right.

"Prue. Are you ok?" Piper looked up at Prue as her big sister almost started to grow before her eyes.

"I don't know."

"You must fight it Prue. You all must. Inside of you the adult is there. You must let it out before Hook comes back."

Phoebe could feel her sisters' hold on her loosen a bit as she looked up and could see the pain on Prues face. "Pwue?" she put her hand on her sisters' face. "What's wong?"

Piper took Phoebe off Prues lap.

"Phoebe. Come here a minute." Piper said as she herself stepped back from Prue.

"Piper? What's wong with Pwue?"

"I don't know Phoebs." As they looked on to their sister. But then suddenly Piper felt it inside her. A burning inside her raging to get out. She screamed out as in some ways it scared her and in others it felt right.

Phoebe stepped back from her sisters. Scared as to what was happening, but she didn't know what to think. She looked on as both her sisters stopped screaming and sat there a moment before moving.

"Piper?"

"Augh! What the hell happened?" Piper asked as she held her head to her hand

"I don't know but I would like to find out." Prue stated with determination

"Prue?"

"What?"

Piper looked over at her sister as if dumbstruck to what happen.

"Piper?"

"Why is Phoebe still five years old?" Piper asked still looking at her baby sister

Prue looked over and saw a five-year-old Phoebe hiding behind the leg of Peter Pan obliviously scared of her grown sisters.


	10. Chapter 10

"Smee! I want them found. They can not do anything as children." Hook snarled at his first mate.

"Right away Cap'in."

As the pirates once again made there way through the docks to shore as Hook planned on how to rid himself of the witches and Peter Pan.

"Same as before Cap'in?"  
"Of course Smee. As long as we have the Lost Boys they will not try anything, not that they can. As children now they have forgotten all about their magic. I saw the fear in the young ones eyes when I told her about the demons and witches. I don't think she really believed me, but she had a hidden fear."

* * *

They approached the tree with caution for their own fear of what may happen. They all knew how cunning Pan could be, not to mention the Indians.

--- ----

Phoebe stayed hidden behind Peter's leg as she looked at the two women that used to be her sisters and she felt her own fear of the unknown. Usually things didn't bother Phoebe. She was the one sister that looked danger in the face. Piper would shy away and Prue would be brave but try not to get into the danger in the first place. But now she wasn't sure what to think. Her two sisters had grown right before her eyes. She thought it was still them standing there looking at her, but she didn't want to believe it. After all these were grown-ups, and her sisters were not.

Prue took a step forward, "Phoebe. Come here sweetie." Prue said as she held out her arms to the small child before her, but her sister only hid behind Peter more.  
"Prue I think you're scaring her."  
"Piper she's my sister. How can she be scared of me?" Prue asked but not taking her eyes off Phoebe.  
"Well I don't know. A five-year-old just saw her two older sisters become adults. What would you do?"  
"Ok fine, what do you suggest?"  
"I don't know." Piper said defeated. They had to get Phoebe to come to them before they could do anything about getting her back to normal. "Ok hang on." Piper took a step forward and sat down on the floor. "Phoebs. I know you're scared right now. Which for you is pretty strange. Especially after what you did to that mean old pirate. You were so brave. I wish I could be brave like that."

Prue watched as Piper spoke to Phoebe. She watched as her baby sister slowly came out from behind Peter. Though she could still see that he sister was not totally convinced.

"Phoebs do you remember when you showed me how to make water balloons? And we dropped them down on Prue and Andy." Piper said, "Or the time that I caught you and your friend Marcia sneaking in the house and putting whip cream in Prues bed?"  
"What!" Prue yelled out in surprise "That was her?"  
"Prue. Not helping." Piper glared at her sister

Phoebe listened to Piper as she spoke and slowly came out from behind her hidding spot, and sat on her sisters' lap. Resting her head against her chest.

"Piper what happen to you and Pwue?"  
"Well honey," Piper started as she wrapped her arms around the small frame. "We aren't suppose to be here."  
"But you all grown up."  
"Yes. And so are you. See it's the magic of the land we are in. It makes the kid in you come out, so much so that you turn back into a child. And we need the grown up Phoebe to come back to us so we can all go home."  
"Phoebe stay with Peter Pan?"  
"No honey. Prue and I need you. We need you to help us fight the bad men."  
"Like that mean 'ol pirate?"

Piper laughed as she pulled Phoebe closer, "Yeah Phoebs. Just like that mean old pirate."  
"Phoebs we also need you to remember the other mean old pirates. Do you remember the bad men that we fought and sent away?" Prue asked as she sat on the floor in front of Piper and Phoebe.  
"Yeah."  
"Well we need big Phoebs help to keep doing that. I know its hard honey but you need to let go of that child inside of you." Prue reached out her hand to Phoebe wanting to assure that every thing was ok, to protect her as she always had.

Phoebe took Prues hand and her small world turned black and white. Each sister recognizing the signs of a premonition right away and waited for her to come back.

She opened her eyes and quickly leaped up into Prues arms holding her tight around the neck.  
"Phoebs. What did you see honey?"  
"That bad man. He took you away. And then he dropped you in the water." She cried as she still held onto Prue.  
Prue looked up at Piper,

"Hook." Piper said as she ran her hand over Phoebes back to try and calm her.  
"Ok Phoebs. I'm not going anywhere. We won't let that happen."  
"Promise?"  
"Always." Prue said as she wiped away Phoebes tears. "Now what do you say the three of us go for a little walk?" Prue wanted to get the big Phoebe to come back out. And the only way she could think of was to go after Hook and get her to remember who and what they are.

"And after we get home," Prue looked at Piper, "we can discuss the whip cream incident."  
Piper tried to suppress a smile but she couldn't as the three of them headed up top.

Hook watched as the two grown women and a small child walked away from the tree.  
"Smee?"  
"Cap'in?"  
"Why are they adults again?" he snarled  
"I don't know Cap'in. Maybe it's not them. Maybe those are new witches."  
"**_SMEE!_** It is them. Now get those boys and let's get on with this."

Like so many years before, the pirates grabbed each boy as he came out of the tree to play. After capturing most of them they made their way back to the ship. Hook knowing that the three witches would not resist helping the innocents. And having Pan come and help would be an added bonus. But this time Hook would be ready.

"Prue do you really think this is such a good idea?"  
"Have you got another one Piper?"  
"No. But if she doesn't remember us being witches. Then don't you think taking her into a possible dangerous situation is a bit risky?"  
"I'm hoping that between the two of us we can protect her. And that she will remember and the real Phoebe will come back."  
"Yeah well she needs to let go of the child in her."  
"Yeah well that could be part of the problem. It has and always will be in her."

Phoebe walked between her two sisters her hand hanging firmly to Prues. She would do anything she could to prevent what she saw from happening. And right then she just hung on to her sister.

"There it is Prue. Now what?" Piper asked, as they maintained hidden.  
"Now. Now we go and show Mr. Hook what real power can do." Prue said as they hid behind some crates watching the movement on the pirate ship.

"I don't think so witch."

Prue spun around in time to see the fist heading right at her. She went to dodge it but she was not quick enough as it came down hard to the side of her head sending her flying.  
"PWUE!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to her sister.  
"Prue!" Piper hollered, as she froze the pirate that hit her sister.

Phoebe had almost reached her sister when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Put me down." She yelled as she tried to kick him

Piper was about to freeze the second pirate, that had picked up Phoebe, as well when she too felt her world go black.

"You know what to do with them. I think Hook wants a little chat with our little friend here." he said as he tossed Phoebe under his arm and carried her back to the ship. Leaving the other pirates with two unconscious witches.

Phoebe kicked at the pirate that carried her away from her sisters. She just wanted to go back to them. With them she felt safe. She tried to look behind her to see what the others were doing to them but she couldn't see. She needed to help them she had to help them. But what could she do. She was only five years old. She needed a grown up. That was when she realized. She was a grown up. She could save her sisters. But how?

She did the only thing that most kids her age could think of when someone held you that you wanted to let go. She clamped her jaw down and squeezed hard on the arm that held her tight.

"**Ow!!** Why you little brat!" He hollered as he dropped her to the ground. He was about to grab her when he felt the sharp pain in his lower leg as she connected hard to his shin. He spun to reach her but she was gone. The next thing he felt was the hard impact of her feet connecting with his chest. Sending him sailing backwards into the water.

"I..I can't swim." He managed to get out as he struggled to stay above the surface.

The swinging rope once again came down towards the dock, where Phoebe let go and dropped to the dock lightly. Grabbing a life ring she tossed it at him

"Then you really shouldn't be a pirate Mister." She smiled at him as she ran away leaving him hanging on to the life ring.

He watched as the five-year-old ran away from him, knowing what would happen when Hook found out.

She ran down the dock to where she had seen her sisters last but they were not there.

"Ok Phoebe think." She said to herself as she looked around. Phoebe slid down a crate. As she cried for sisters. After a few moments she wiped her tears.

"Ok Phoebe be brave. Like Pwue would. You can find them." Achoo. "Oh no."  
"Phoebe you can not stay here."  
"Peter? What are you doing here?"  
"I followed you. I can help you."  
"They took Pwue and Piper, Peter"  
"I need to get the Lost Boys back and I can help you get your sisters back." He said as he reached his hand down to the small child before him he knew inside even as a child she was a fighter and that she would do anything to help her sisters. "Come with me." He took her hand and ran down the dock towards the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

She felt her world slowly come into focus, as the pain throbbed in her head.  
"Oh god. What the hell hit me?"  
"Prue?"  
"Oh, not so loud Piper."  
Piper laughed as her sister slowly came to. "You ok?"  
"Oh can I get back to you on that?"  
"No."  
"To bad." Prue said as she leaned against the wall. Looking around at her surroundings. "Piper. Where's Phoebe?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Prue asked with concern and panic.  
"Like I said, I don't know. You went flying across the dock and we went running up to you. But before we reached you my lights went out. The last thing I remember was seeing a big pirate guy picking her up and her kicking and screaming for all she was worth."  
"So she could be anywhere?"  
"I'm worried though Prue. You know what she is like when she is scared and alone. And don't forget her little stay in the water as well. You know she's gonna catch something she always does."  
"Don't worry Piper well find her and fix all of this. I am not going to be stuck with a five year old Phoebe. I did it once already. I'm not keen on doing it again." she said as she placed her arm over Pipers shoulders pulling her close.

* * *

He stood before his Captain the water still dripping off him.

"What do you mean she got AWAY! She is a small child!" he yelled in his face.  
"She bit me sir and then she swung down on a rope and kicked me in the water."  
"She bit you? She **BIT YOU!** And you call yourself a pirate? A five year old girl bits you and you let her **GO!?**" Hook turned in disgust as his rage almost consumed him. "Get off my ship before I have you keel-hauled."  
"But Captain."  
"_**NOW!**_"

The pirate left the ship not knowing what to do. He had been a pirate for as long as he could remember. "I'll show you Hook. I'll find that little brat and bring her to you." He said to himself as he walked down the dock.

They heard the key in the door and they both looked up to see what would happen next.  
"Ladies. Please don't try anything. I would hate to see some thing happen to your little sister. I'm quite fond of the little thing. She brings laughter to the crew."  
"Smee. If anyone lays one hand on her." Prue glared a warning at the short little man before her  
"Oh no. We would never hurt her. We like her. She is full of spunk. I even think the Cap'in is beginning to like her."  
"Let us go Smee and we won't hurt you." Piper tried to convince him  
"Oh no. I couldn't do that. Oh no the Cap'in would get very angry. Now ladies please just come with me. Like I said I would hate to have something happen to your sister."  
"So you're taking us to her."  
"Oh please just come with me. I don't want to make the Cap'in angry. He's not having a very good day."  
"That's makes two of us." Prue mumbled to Piper as they stepped from their hold out to the open warehouse.

They looked around as they made their way up the ramp to the ship. The first thing they saw was the Lost Boys tied against the main mast.  
"Ok why do I now feel that I really am part of this story?" Piper asked  
"I don't know. Why?" Prue asked sarcastically.

He watched in delight as the witches walked up the platform to his ship. Now he would get his revenge on the one that got away. They didn't know he didn't have their sister. But he could make them think he did and have them die without saying good bye.

"Ladies. How nice of you to join me."  
"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked with her anger ever present. Most demons that did anything were slowly learning, though the hard way, that the one way to really piss off the oldest sister was to threaten one of her sisters  
"Oh straight to the point. I like that."  
"Where is she?" "Piper added in after Prue.  
"Oh you see I don't think you seeing her is very good right now. It would just upset her more. And I don't think we should put that poor child through the grief of watching her sister's die. Do you?" he added as he looked right at Prue. Almost knowing what she went through when she saw her mother.

Prue glared at him knowing his meaning behind his words. "Bring her out here now and we won't have to vanquish your sorry ass." She said, with more edge then even Piper thought her sister could convey.

"Smee. Take her to the plank. This time, she won't get away." Hook smiled evilly.

Prue walked to the plank not truly fearing. After what happen last time she knew it would be ok. But then she remembered Phoebes vision of her going in the water. Maybe Peter wouldn't get there in time, maybe she would drowned as Phoebe had seen.

"**PAN!**" Hook yelled out, as he pulled Piper towards him, his hook placed neatly at her neck. "I know you can hear me Pan. If I do not hear, so much as a ripple of the water. Then this one dies a slow painful death. Not to mention what I would do to the little one."

"NO. Prue!" Piper cried out as she tried to get away. But with the hook at her neck she couldn't go very far.  
"Don't worry Piper. You'll soon be joining her," he said as he tossed her to one of the pirates. "Tie her to the mast. But hold your sword close. If I don't hear the water surface break." He looked at Piper, and then to Prue. Meeting each ones gaze. "Run her through."

Neither sister knew what to do. They didn't know where Phoebe was and if they used their powers who ever was with her may kill her. Or maybe they had taken her back to Skull Rock or somewhere else. And without knowing. She could die.

Prue looked at Piper, each sister knowing the spot they were in. Each sister knowing that they were now resting everything on the magic and youthful spirit of a fictional character. One that they had grown up reading and having faith that he would save the day. Now they hoped that he would once again save the day

* * *

Peter and Phoebe sat with the Indians forming a plan on how to get the boys and Phoebes sister's back.

He stood back in the brush waiting for the right time. He knew it would come and he knew it would come soon.

Phoebe stood up and walked away from where they all sat. She wasn't that far from the camp but sometimes a girl just needs some privacy for certain things. She could see the Indian camp so she knew she was safe.

Suddenly everything changed as she felt a hand grab her from behind clamping her mouth shut as the other wrapped around her body.  
"I got you now. Oh the Captain will be pleased." He said as he lifted her off the ground.

* * *

"Oh it will be my pleasure to see you land into the water." Hook said as she led Prue up the final steps. "Say good bye Prue." He laughed as he nudged her forward with her sword.

"Prue." Piper said as she felt the tears well in her eyes  
Prue turned to get one last look at her sister. "Love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Oh this is so sweet. Now go!" he shouted as he nudged her further out.

Closing her eyes Prue remembered all the times she had with her sisters. She took the final step as everyone waited for the splash.

Not disappointed as they heard her hit the surface and hearing the splash Hook smiled a triumphant smile.

"One down, one to go." He said as she looked over at Piper.

* * *

"Let her go."

"I can't Peter you know that."

"Let her go Mac and I'll let you live here in peace."

"But Hook."

"I don't care what that codfish says."

Mac looked at Peter and was not really sure what he should do.

"I can't Peter." He said as she turned around.

* * *

"**PRUE!**" Piper felt her heart rip as she heard the splash. She knew her sister couldn't swim, let alone trying to keep above the surface with your hands tied behind you. Both her and Phoebe were strong swimmers, but she doubted if even they could do that.

"Now. Who's next?" Hook smiled as he looked at Piper. "Smee. Bring me the next swimmer."

"Yes Cap'in." Smee knew who the next one was. "I'm sorry Piper. Really I am." He said as he walked towards Piper. Even from there he could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. He wished he could assure her that her little sister was really ok but he couldn't go against the Cap'ins orders.

--- ----

She hit the surface and felt the coldness of the water immediately. She tried to use her feet to kick to the surface but was not having any luck as the panic set in. She could feel the water burning down her throat as she struggled more.

She was starting to feel herself fade as she knew she was losing the battle. Then she felt arms wrapping around her waist as she felt the ropes around her wrist fall away. She gasped for air as she broke the surface of the water.

--- ----

**"HOOK!**"

Hook looked skyward to the voice on the rigging.

"**YOU CODFISH!**"

Piper looked up as she watched Phoebe swoop down towards the deck. "**PHOEBE!?"** She screamed, as first thinking her sister fell. But then she realized that she hadn't fallen; She was flying.

Phoebe swooped down to the deck and quickly cut the ropes that held her sister. Piper didn't even wait for anyone to tell her as she quickly froze everyone on board the ship.

"Phoebe. Oh god, don't ever scare me like that." She said as he wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "Oh god. Prue." She quickly said as she ran across the deck about to jump in for her sister

"Piper wait."

"Phoebe, Prues down in there."

"No she's not." Came the voice behind her

"Prue." Piper ran to her big sister and pulled her to a hug. "What?"

"Our little friend." She said as she pointed to Peter high above the deck. "And you little Miss. What are you doing scaring us like that? Even I thought you fell."

"Yeah well you know me. Always did want to fly with Peter Pan. And I'm not your little Miss anymore." Phoebe said in her trademark cheeky smile

Piper pulled Phoebe into a three-way hug; "You will always be our little Miss, Phoebs. No matter what your size or age."

"And what was the codfish remark. Were you trying to piss him off?" Piper asked as she looked at her sisters face

"No. I've just always wanted to say that to Cap'in Hook." She laughed as she sisters joined her

"Ok so let's vanquish this demon and get on with our holiday." Prue suggested.

"Wait you can't."

The three sisters looked at Peter like he was crazy.

"What do you mean we can't?" Piper asked

"Hook has to stay. It's the demon that sent you here that you need to vanquish. Hook is just the guy that keeps the demon entertained."

"So you're saying he knows about the kids and the witches and everything but he's just a guy." Phoebe asked

"Yup. He's just a codfish."

"Ok so we need to get back home and get this demon." Prue said her arms still holding each sister by the waist.

"Any ideas?" Piper asked all that were around.

"Well first idea. Let's get out of here before everyone unfreezes." Phoebe said making her way to the gangplank

"Good idea." Prue agreed as the sisters made their way off the ship.

"Peter. You coming?"

"Nah. I'm gonna have a little fun first."

"Oh you see that's a better idea. I'll stay and help Peter. You two figure out how to get us home." Phoebe said as she turned back towards Peter.

"Oh no you don't," Prue said as he grabbed the back of her sisters shirt. "I'm not letting you out of my site. Knowing you you'll go getting all-kiddish on us and turn into a five year old again. And as I said to Piper earlier, I did that once with you I don't want to do it again."

"Aww Pwue Pwease. We just want to teach the codfish a lesson."

"Phoebe." Piper looked at her sister exasperated.

"What? Can't a girl have some fun?"

"Great. Come on." Prue said pulling Phoebe after them. Knowing what was happening, and not wanting to have a baby sister again.

* * *

"Phoebe are you done yet?"

"No I'm not done yet. Geesh I dont see you two offering to help with the spells."

"That's because you're good at it." Piper said as she laughed at her sister. On one leg rested the head of the small boy that befriended her little sister from the beginning and on the other leg was the head of another one. They all seemed to be getting as much of Phoebe as they could for they knew that their 'mother' was leaving soon.


	12. The End

After a few hours Prue and Piper climbed down the steps to the tree only to find Phoebe fast a sleep surrounded by most of the Lost Boys.

"She does look kinda cute there. Maybe we should let her sleep."

"I agree, but we all need to get back home, and find this demon." Prue said as she carefully stepped through the throng of small body parts to get to her sister. "Phoebs. Honey you need to get up. We need to go."

"Mmm Prue? Let me sleep."

"I know honey but the sooner we go the sooner we can vanquish this demon."

"Oh ok." Phoebe said groggily as she carefully unpiled the kids from her.

"Phoebe are you sure this will work?"

"No. But it worked before. Why not again?"

"Well maybe because before it was in a fairytale. And this is real." Prue said not completely convinced of her sisters' plan.

"You have a better idea? No didn't think so, ok lets go." Phoebe got out before either sister could object.

* * *

Peter stood at the helm of the ship as Tinkerbell flew high above the sails, and sprinkled as much dust as she could. Turning the ship completely gold and lifting it high above Never Land. 

"There it is my sisters, " Phoebe pointed ahead of them. "Second star on the right and straight on till morning."

Piper wrapped her arm around Phoebes shoulder as her little sister rested her head. "Ok honey. Spell time."

"I know. Let me say good bye."

"Sure."

Phoebe walked over to the Lost Boys and picked up the youngest one. "You be good you hear me. And listen to your family. They may not be your real big brothers but they are in here." She told him as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Can't you stay and be our mother?"

"No sweetie I can't."

"Yeah she can't, she has to go home to her mother."

"Yeah she does." Phoebe said as she felt the tears well in her eyes. Phoebe felt a tear start to trickle down her face. "No I'm not."

"Then stay."

"Yeah stay with us."

"I may not be going home to my mother. But the ones that have been like my mother would miss me very much." Phoebe said as more tears fell, and she caught Prues eye.

"We'll miss you Phoebe." He said

"And I'll miss you to honey." She said putting him down she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Ok sisters lets get this show on the road." She stood up and walked towards then wiping away a stray tear.

"You ok sweetie?" Piper asked as she put her arm around Phoebes waist.

"I will be. Thanx."

"High above the seas we fly.  
High above the land and trees  
Take this ship and all aboard  
To a time and land so far.  
Across the sky, past the stars  
Take us back to our home.  
Back in time, to a land so fair.  
To a demon of youth despair."

They repeated it three times before they all felt the ship shake as if caught in a time warp.

"Phoebe. What the hell did you do?" Piper asked as she grabbed the railing

"I don't know. I just wrote it." As she lost her balance

"Exactly. So what did you do?" Prue asked as she grabbed Phoebe before she fell.

Prue and Piper huddled against the wall with Phoebe in front them. All of them hanging on to each other as the colours swirled around them.

Suddenly everything came to a stop as the three sisters looked around to where they were.

"Oh. Ok from now on someone else does the spells."

"Hey I didn't see any of you offering." Phoebe said in her defense as she looked around at the darkness. "And where the hell are we?"

"If I would guess. I would say back where we started." Piper said as she looked around

Prue and Phoebe looked around and realized that Piper was right. As they saw the light approaching them.

"Ok can we just finish my holiday now?" Phoebe asked as they exited the Peter Pan ride.

"No we have a demon to find." Prue said as she scanned the crowd.

"Ok but where do we start looking?" Piper asked as she too scanned the crowd

"I have no idea. But he or she has to be around her somewhere."

After wandering through the park for a few hours trying to find anyone suspicious they finally decided to finish the day as well as the rest of Phoebes birthday holiday. So they spent it enjoying the rides and each other's company.

Little did they know that the demon was closer to them then they thought. Following them through the crowds of Disneyland.

The next two days were uneventful demon wise for the Charmed Ones. As far as they or anyone else were concerned they were just three sisters having a good time in the happiest place on earth.

By the end of the last day they were all laughing and almost forgetting all of the troubles that had happened at the start of their holiday. For what to them was a few days at Never Land was actually a few moments at Disneyland. For with Phoebes spell they went back to the exact moment they had left.

"Ok we ready go home?"

"No. But if we must I guess so?" Piper said as she draped an arm over Prues shoulder. "Where's Phoebs?"

"I thought she was with you?" Prue said looking worried. She knew that the demon they were looking for was still out there somewhere. And that was the first thing they were going to do when they got home. Check the BOS and vanquish his sorry ass.

"Nope. I didn't see her after we checked out."

"Ok lets go find her. We still have a bit of a drive ahead of us. I don't want to be getting home late." Prue said as she made her way back to the lobby of the hotel.

Piper spotted her sister sitting on a deck chair by the pool, looking out over at Skull rock and the pirate ship.

"Prue." She motioned to where Phoebe was.

"What is she doing? We have to get going." Prue stated as they made their way through the gate and towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe. Come on we have to go." Prue said anxious to get home and find out the demon who sent them to Never Land

Getting no movement from Phoebe, Piper sat beside her.

"Phoebs? What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking. We lived every little kids dream. I mean we flew with Peter Pan."

"Yeah well you and Prue did."

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to go now?" She asked taking Phoebes hands in hers.

"I guess. Thanx my wonderful sisters." She said as she stood up and pulled them into a three way sisterly hug.

"For what?" Prue asked though knowing the answer

"For making this the best birthday ever."

"Hey anything for that 'half way to fifty sister' to hang on to the child inside." Piper laughed at her sister.

"Yeah I must say we did a good job for awhile there. Though five was a bit much." Prue agreed.

"Haha." Phoebe said as she playfully swatted her sisters. "Ok lets go vanquish this guy." She said as she put an arm around each sister's waist and they made there way to the car.

"I loved the looked on Prues face on Big Thunder. Now that was priceless." Phoebe laughed

"Which time?" Piper added joining her sister in the laughter as they talked about the fun they had during their small holiday.

"Haha you two. You know I hate roller coasters."

"So then why did you go?"

"Because we were all there celebrating our babies 25th. And she wanted me to go with her."

"And I appreciate it Prue. But it was still funny."

"Yeah you big bad witch you. Can go up against any demon but when it comes to a ride."

Even Prue had to laugh at what Piper was saying. It made sense after all.

They banter back and forth most of the way home. As they pulled in the driveway Prue and Piper got out but they soon noticed that Phoebe had not.

"Phoebe we are not unloading this Jeep by ourselves." Prue said as she opened the back.

Getting no response Prue and Piper shared a look at went around to the side to see what was up with their sister, only to find her fast asleep.

"How does she do that? Just before we get home she falls to sleep." Piper asked as she laughed at the curled up form of her sister

"I thought she was kinda quiet in the back. Come on lets unload and then we'll wake her. After all it was for her birthday."

After unloading and waking Phoebe, the Charmed Ones went to their other worldly duties. In search of the demon that had sent them and other witches to Never Land.

"You think after all these years that someone in the family would have indexed this thing." Piper said as they flipped another page.

"Wait. Go back." Phoebe said as she turned the page back one.

"Demon of Fantasy?"

"Well it makes sense. Doesn't it?" Phoebe asked, as her sisters looked skeptical.

"Well it's worth a try." Piper agreed.

He had seen them drive off from their vacation. And watched them as they went home. It was there that he would take care of the Charmed Ones. He would send them back to a fantasy that was not so pleasant. He still could not believe that that bumbling Hook had not taken care of them for him. No he toyed with them instead and look what happen to him. Once again fighting Peter Pan and having to run off from the crocodile. And the youngest. Why didn't they just throw her in the water and be done with it? No he had to drag it out and tie her to a pole at Skull Rock. Hence her then getting saved.

"If you want something done right you should just do it yourself." He sneered as he stepped into the Manor in silence.

"So we use this summoning spell and then when he gets here Piper freezes him and we say this other spell and poof he's gone." Prue explained as she read from the book.

"Ok I'll get the candles from downstairs. You two get everything ready up her." Piper said as he went to the door.

"Prue."

"Yeah sweetie?' Prue asked as she got everything else ready to summon the demon.

"Thanx again for my pre.e..e.e.achoo. present."

"You're welcome. Phoebe?"

"Yee..ee.achoo. yeah?"

"Are you getting sick?"

"No. It's ju.u.u.uachoo. Just a little sneeze." She said though she could tell her sister was not convinced.

"Phoebe Halliwell. You could never lie to Piper or me about that. Now spill. What's wrong?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister, "I think it's from my ti..i..i.iachoo time in the water."

Prue walked up to Phoebe. "How long has this been going on?"

Phoebe looked at Prue and knew she was about to get mad. "Since right before I came swooping down to the deck on the pirate ship and saved Piper." She said with hesitation.

"Phoebe!"

"What? I didn't want to ruin your gift." She said giving her sister a puppy look. One that she had used many times

"Oh sweetie. Come on lets get this ready." Prue started to say before she heard the scream from downstairs.

"Piper!" they both cried out as they ran from the attic.

Piper had walked down the stairs and was getting the candles when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She couldn't use her powers for he had her hands tucked behind her. So she did the only thing she could; She screamed for her sisters.

Prue and Phoebe ran down the stairs to find a demon holding on to Piper.

"Ladies. How was your little trip?" he asked as he tightened his grip on Piper.

"Go to hell." Phoebe said as she stepped forward.

Prue locked eyes with Piper sending her an unsaid message. The next thing any of them knew was Piper and the demon were flying through the air, hitting the back wall with enough force for him to release her.

Piper quickly spun around and froze him, as he was just about to hit the floor.

"Spell quick." She said, "I don't know how long that will last." As she made her way to her sisters on the stairs.

"You sent us to a land.  
A land of make believe.  
Now we send you to a land.  
A land of disbelief."

They repeated it as he unfroze and started to spin.

"NOOOO!" he hollered as he suddenly burst, like so many others, into lights and smoke.

They stood there almost waiting for him to come back.

"Ok that was fun. Now. Who's hungry?" Piper asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well I am but little missy is having dinner in bed." Prue said as she grabbed hold of her retreating baby sister.

"What? Why is she having dinner in bed?" Piper turned and looked at the other two.

"Because she is sick. And has been for the last two days. Or two and a half actually." Prue said as she draped her arm over Phoebes shoulder.

"Phoebe. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because she was to busy having fun."

"Ok that's it. Upstairs you. I'll be up with something for you." Piper said as she turned Phoebe around and smacked her butt.

"Piper."

"Yeah I know."

"It's from when she was in the water at Skull Rock. Why didn't I see that she was sick? I mean now that I look back."

"Prue stop it. You know what she can be like. When she makes up her mind to do something she hides it from us, until she can't anymore. And I'm guessing that what ever she has she can't hid anymore."

"I know you're right. But she's my baby girl. Even if she is half way to fifty."

"Hey you know I wouldn't keep bugging her about that."

"Why?"

"Because big Sis. She will always come back at you."

Prue laughed "Yeah right."

After dinner they all sat on Phoebes bed watching the end of the movie.

'So Wendy, John and Michael waved good-bye as Peter Pan's ship sailed off through the sky, taking the Lost boys home to Never Land, where they still live today.'

Prue and Piper looked down at the sleeping form of their baby sister. They each got off the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday Phoebe." They both said as the turned to leave the room.

"Prue." Came the soft voice in the dark room

Prue turned around to see her sister looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

"You know, I may be half way to fifty. But no matter how old I get. I will always be younger then you."

Piper chuckled behind her as Prue stood in the doorway.

"G'night Phoebs." She said with a smile as she closed the door.

All was quiet for now with the Charmed Ones, until the next demon or warlock took a shot at them. But until then they would enjoy their time together. Each one holding on to some sort of magic that they had learned from a flying boy: The magic of youth. The magic of never growing up.

The end

* * *

Thx to all that replied. Amazing what watching Disney or hearing a Disney song can inspire a fic into.. As I send out happy thought to my bank account as I plan my own next trrip to Disneyland in the spring of 2008. It may not be for my 25th.. But it is one I want to go out as a kid with. hehe And I'm traking my niece who will be 13 and has NEVER been.. 


End file.
